My Fortune
by DrarryLova Revo from Ana-Ryhan
Summary: Ketika Roronoa Zoro terlahir sebagai clan pelindung untuk seorang bangsawan Baratie, si bungsu Sanji... Perjanjian buah iblispun tak terelakan WARNING! BoysLove! ZoSan Shipper must be read this!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note :**

Hmm, walau ga yakin ada yang review, tapi lagi cinta banget ini ama ZoSan TT,TT

Mudah-mudahan, readers berkenan memberi review untuk fic pertama saya di fandom ini, happy reading~

**Pair :** Roronoa Zoro x Sanji.

**Genre :** Boys-Love, Romance, Don't LIKE, Don't READ!

**Disclaimer :** ONE PIECE – Eichiiro Oda.

**Summary :**

"When love came true for a little boy who want to protect his master. The lost way to love someone coz he is boy. Roronoa Zoro want you, Sanji…"

"Garis turun temurun yang telah di terima untuk clan pelindung sama halnya dengan clan Roronoa. Dimana seorang Zoro harus di tugaskan melindungi anak bungsu dari Baratie."

**MY FORTUNE**

Ini zaman pertengahan dimana kehidupan masih bercampur dengan tradisi pada zaman Edo. Pada zaman ini, bangsawan sangat berkuasa. Dimana seseorang bangsawan saat berumur 7 tahun, di berikan seorang pelindung dari clan-clan kecil yang berpengaruh untuk mematuhi keinginan keluarga Bangsawan dan memperoleh gelar. Tradisi ini sudah 22 tahun berturut, dimana pihak clan kecil harus mempelajari beladiri, ilmu pedang, atau yang sejenisnya untuk di rekrut bangsawan jika ingin di berikan nama dan kekuasaan. Bahkan perjanjian 'buah iblis' pun masih berpengaruh hingga saat ini untuk mencegah kudeta dari clan kecil yang berfisik tak sempurna itu.

Suatu hari di sebuah kediaman salah satu bangsawan besar di wilayah East Blue. Yakni, bangsawan Baratie yang terkenal akan hasil perkebunan bahan makanan dan hasil olah bahan makanan yang luar biasa. Master chef yang berpengaruh di dunia. Keluarga satu-satunya yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang. Sang kepala bangsawan, Zeff Baratie, tengah berjalan menuju dapur siang ini…

"Huwaaaaaaaaa, kak Nami, aku tidak tahaaaaaan, tanganku teriris lagi." Jerit salah seorang bocah berambut pirang sambil mengkhawatirkan jari telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah, tuan Sanji. Kau harus belajar hingga bisa mengupas kentang dengan rapi hari ini juga. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menurutimu, ini perintah tuan besar." Ungkap Nami, gadis belia berumur 12 tahun yang keluarganya terpilih mengabdi pada Zeff sebagai maid di Baratie. Ia juga pengasuh khusus sejak Sanji di lahirkan.

"Hiks, aku tidak mauuu, aku mau ke kamar saja…" Rengek Sanji menyerah akan tugasnya. Nami mengernyit khawatir melihat bocah kecil itu. Ia membalut luka Sanji dengan hati-hati, ia pun berencana untuk menuruti tuan kecilnya ini.

"Baiklah, tuan istirahat saja dulu. Nanti kita teruskan." Ungkap Nami bimbang sambil membuka celemek putih dan topi koki Sanji.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengasihani bocah ini?" Nami tersentak ketika tuan besar Baratie itu masuk ke ruangan dapur ini.

"Ah. Aku minta maaf, tuan besar." Nami buru-buru menjauh dari Sanji dan menunduk takut. Tak seharusnya ia lemah pada keinginan Sanji.

"Kalau bukan karena jasa kedua orangtuamu yang sudah membantu kami di sini semenjak kau kecil, aku pasti sudah menendangmu keluar, Nami." Ungkap Zeff dingin. "Dan Kau bocah tengik, mau sampai kapan kau akan bermanja seperti anak kecil?!" Teriak Zeff pada Sanji kecil ini.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa ayah, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengupas dengan benar…" Jelas Sanji. Tapi setelah itu, tamparan keras Sanji rasakan hingga ia terjatuh dan ingin menangis. Nami saja sampai kaget melihatnya.

"Kau jangan manja! Kau jangan sampai memalukan nama Baratie! Aku tak akan mengampunimu kalau kau meninggalkan dapur ini dengan tangan kosong!" Ungkap sang ayah tegas dan kemudian meninggalkan ruang itu.

Nami buru-buru menghampiri Sanji yang terisak itu dan mencoba menenangkannya. "Sssst, sudah tuan Sanji. Aku akan membantumu, ya? Sudah jangan menangis lagi." Peluknya khawatir sambil mengelus rambut pirang bocah itu.

0o0

Sementara itu, di ujung north blue… wilayah yang banyak di tempati clan-clan kecil yang tidak mendapat gelar dan kekuasaan. Di sebuah Dojo di ujung hutan, nampak seorang bocah berambut hijau tengah mengayun-ayunkan pedang kayu untuk menebas manusia jerami yang selalu menemaninya berlatih selama 5 tahun ini.

"Fuaaah! Siall! Masih belum!" Kesalnya sambil membanting tubuh yang sudah berpeluh keringat ke rerumputan. Masih terdengar jelas suara air kolam dan hembusan angin tenang di sana sehingga deru nafas bocah itu lebih terdengar berisik ketimbang lingkungannya.

"Zoro, kau sudah berlatih keras. Jangan siksa tubuh kecilmu itu lebih dari ini." Seorang pria sekitar umur 17 tahun menghampiri Zoro, bocah kecil berambut hijau berkulit tan itu, sambil menimpali handuk kecil ke wajah Zoro yang tidur terlentang. Pria itu langsung membenahi manusia jerami yang babak belur karena Zoro berlatih sejak pukul 3 dini hari itu.

"Franky! Mana bisa aku tidak berlatih! Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa mengangkat gelar clan-ku!" Ungkap bocah kecil itu marah dan beranjak untuk mengambil barbell seberat 1 ton dan mulai melatih otot-otot tubuhnya.

"Hahaha, bocah cilik sepertimu memang hebat Zoro! Kau punya ambisi yang serius!" tawa Franky. "Hah, kalau saja aku bisa mencabut poni Iceberg! Tamatlah ia dan aku bisa mengangkat nama clan-mu ini…" Keluhnya kemudian.

Zoro tak mengindahkan keluhan Franky dan terus berkonsentrasi. Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara geta yang melangkah mendekat ke tempat ini.

"Zoro, beristirahatlah. Ada tamu untukmu." Suara ayah angkat Zoro, Shisou, yang di wariskan ayah kandung Zoro untuk menyandang nama Roronoa, mulai menghampiri Zoro yang terhenti dari latihannya. Di belakang sang ayah, terlihat sosok pria berbaju rapi yang zoro tidak kenal itu siapa.

"Ini tamu untukmu." Senyum sang ayah seperti biasa. Membawa kehidupan ini dengan santainya. Hal yang membuat Zoro sebal karena sepertinya sang ayah tidak peduli dengan gelar pelindung untuk clan Roronoa.

"Saya Mr.2, utusan dari Baratie." Sapa lelaki berbadan besar itu sopan. Zoro yang memang masih kecil dan hanya melatih ototnya itu (bukan otaknya) hanya terdiam polos. Sepertinya, Shisou tahu kebingungan pewaris murni tunggal Roronoa itu.

Franky masih asik membenahi manusia jerami. Ya, ia hanya orang bawaan di clan ini karena sejak kecil, Franky di asuh oleh Shisou tanpa tahu seluk beluknya. Sedangkan Shisou meghampiri Zoro dan berjongkok untuk menyetarai tinggi badan kecilnya.

"Coba buka mulutmu." Ujar Shisou. Zoro pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan Shisou memegang dagunya seraya meneliti dalam mulut itu. "Ya, sudah! Mr.2 ini, di utus oleh kepala besar Baratie untuk mengajakmu ke west blue. Aku rasa, kau sudah cukup umur, gigi taringmu sudah mulai tumbuh."

"Eh?!" Zoro baru sadar. "Ma-maksud ayah?! Aku, aku sudah bisa jadi pelindung?! Aku di ajak untuk jadi pelindung?!" tanyanya entah kagum, ragu, tak menyangka atau apalah. Shisou hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Zoro mengerti arti senyuman itu, jadi yang ia tanya semuanya adalah benar! Dan Zoro sepertinya tidak tahu kalau ia akan menjadi pelindung di dalam keluarga bangsawan berpengaruh di dunia!

0o0

Beberapa minggu sejak peristiwa Sanji dan Zoro yang di deskripsikan di atas berlalu… saat ini, Zoro tengah ikut bersama Mr.2 dan ia berada dalam perjalanan menuju West Blue.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar tuan besar Baratie. Terlihat Zeff tengah terduduk khawatir, di depannya ada dua orang berpengaruh di Baratie dan sudah menjadi kepercayaannya. Patty, dan anak sulungnya, Doflaminggo.

"Aku khawatir pada Sanji. Bisa-bisa ia akan di incar lagi oleh pemburu-pemburu tidak jelas dari mananya itu. Aku juga khawatir kalau-kalau kumisku ini sampai terpotong atau tercabut." Hela nafasnya berat.

"Tuan besar jangan khawatir, orang dari clan Roronoa yang tuan inginkan sudah kami jemput lewat Mr.2, utusan clan Bareque Works yang telah mengabdi kepada kita." Ungkap Patty menenangkan.

"Iya, semoga bocah itu cepat datang. Oh ya, Dofla, kau juga harus hati-hati dengan barang-berhargamu itu, jaga bulu-bulu berwarna pink yang sudah tumbuh di punggungmu itu sejak lahir." Ucap Zeff mengingatkan putra sulungnya yang slengean itu.

Clan pelindung memiliki ketidak sempurnaan dengan tumbuhnya taring yang tak normal pada manusia biasanya, karena clan pelindung memang terlahir untuk perjanjian buah iblis. Hidup dan mati hanya untuk melindungi masternya. Sedangkan keluarga bangsawan, sejak lahir sudah memiliki organ atau barang penting yang jika tercabut, hilang atau rusak, martabat orang itu sebagai bangsawan sudah jatuh dan tidak bisa di anggap bangsawan lagi, bahkan, barang berharga itu bisa di jual dengan harga mahal kepada orang biasa yang tak di takdirkan sebagai bangsawan maupun pelindung hanya untuk mendapat gelar kebangsawanan.

Maka dari itu, seorang bangsawan banyak di incar para pemburu dengan motif-motif tertentu. Karena latar belakang itulah, entah dari mana muasalnya, terlahirlah warga pelindung yang harus melindungi para bangsawan.

"Khekeheke, ayah tenang saja, Crocho-chan itu manusia pasir hebat dan aku juga sudah bisa menjaga diri, aku ini kuat." Jawab anak sulung Zeff itu dengan seringainya seperti biasa.

"Hmm, aku tahu kau memang bisa di banggakan. Tapi aku tetap saja khawatir." Desah Zeff lemah.

Lalu, saat itu, seorang pemuda dengan satu tangan berkait masuk kekamar Zeff.

"Tuan Zeff, Mr.2 sudah datang bersama bocah yang sesuai dengan perintah anda."

"Ah baiklah, Mr.1, aku akan segera bersiap."

"Kau selalu keren, ya. Crocho-chan." Timpal Dofla dengan seringaian mesum. Hal yang selalu di takuti Crocodile yang keren ini dari Bareque Works.

0o0

Sanji lagi-lagi melihat cermin yang di genggamnya sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Kak Nami, aku sebal sekali melihat alis ini." Ungkapnya.

Nami tertawa kecil melihat keluhan polos tuan kecilnya ini. Ia masih sibuk mengganti perban di kaki kiri Sanji dengan hati-hati. Minggu lalu, Sanji sempat di culik pemburu. Sanji berhasil di selamatkan dengan pengerahan pengawal-pengawal Baratie, tapi, kaki kirinya luka karena Sanji di perebutkan dengan kasar oleh si Pemburu.

"Tuan Sanji ini bicara apa, karena alis itulah tuan sampai terluka seperti ini." Ucap Nami tenang. Mendengar perkataan Nami yang datar dan tak memuaskan itu, Sanji masih menggembungkan pipinya. "Alis melingkar itu adalah barang berharga tuan Sanji sejak lahir. Tuan Sanji harus merawat itu baik-baik."

"Aaah, kak Nami. Berhenti berkata alis melingkar!" Rengek Sanji namun Nami hanya terkikik geli melihat kemarahan tuan kecilnya.

0o0

Zoro tercengang dengan munculnya Zeff yang ia dengar dari bisik-bisik pengawal di dalam bangunan megah ini adalah tuan besar penyandang nama Baratie.

'Kumis kepang apa itu?!' Gumamnya dalam hati. Wajarlah, karena bangsawan memiliki barang berharga, banyak bangsawan yang memang berpenampilan aneh dan menjunjung tinggi barang berharga mereka. Zoro yang masih kecil dan tak pernah melihat bangsawan sekalipun, wajar saja kalau ia tercengang dan ingin tertawa.

"Ahahaha, kau Roronoa kecil waktu itu! Akhirnya kau bisa mengabdi padaku." Tawa Zeff. Membuat Zoro tak mengerti, sebelumnya memang ia tak pernah melihat Zeff sekalipun, tapi mengapa bisa Zeff mengenalnya? "Apa keahlian yang kau banggakan, nak?"

"Aku ahli pedang." Ujar Zoro dingin. Tapi, Zeff malah tertawa, apanya yang lucu? Pikir Zoro.

"Haha, kau memang bocah yang menarik. Karena itulah, aku ingin kau yang melindungi putraku. Kau memang bocah yang tak sopan pada bangsawan rupanya, gakgakgak."

'Aku tidak sopan? Kenapa dia malah tertawa? Bukankah dia harusnya marah?' Gumam Zoro kecil sweatdrop.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kau istirahatlah dulu, besok kita akan mengadakan perjanjian buah iblis dan akan ku pertemukan kau dengan Sanji. Patty, antar dia ke kamar para pelindung."

0o0

Sanji tengah melamun di balkon kamarnya. Ia merasa bosan karena ia tidak di perbolehkan beraktifitas sampai luka di kakinya sembuh. Apalagi, saat itu, pengasuhnya, Nami tengah membantu maid yang lain untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi Sanji sendiri heran, kenapa kak Nami sampai di panggil kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam? Apakah ada upacara atau pesta?

ZRAKK.

Seseorang tepat mendarat di depan Sanji kecil. "Gah! Crocodile-san! Jangan mengagetkanku!" Teriaknya. Crocodile langsung merapikan bajunya akibat mendarat dari lantai 3 itu dengan sukses. Laki-laki pelindung Dofla itu memang tidak suka kotor bahkan ada debu sedikitpun di pakaiannya.

"Hai, adik kecilku." Wajah Dofla muncul beberapa menit di tempat yang sama di mana Crocodile mendarat. Putra sulung Baratie yang berusia 15 tahun itu memang suka melakukan hal-hal ekstrim dan selalu mengagetkan Sanji.

"Kau! Apa maumu, Dofla?!" Geram Sanji. Ia paling malas di goda kakaknya yang selalu berlaku mesum kepada Crocodile. Entahlah, Sanji tidak tahu kalau kakaknya itu hanya menggoda Crocodile atau memang menyukainya. Namun, Crocodile selalu risih jika Dofla melakukannya. Tapi mana mungkin, Crocodile itu laki-laki! Mana mungkin sang kakak menyukai laki-laki!

"He-hei! Tenang dulu, dong." Senyum Dofla dengan khasnya. "Kau ini bagaimana sih, bisa-bisa kau akan lebih dulu tua daripada aku, Sanji. Aku sudah tahu latar belakang pelindungmu. Aku hanya ingin membandingkannya dengan Croco-chan!"

"!?" Sanji mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Hmm, namanya Roronoa Zoro. Klan Roronoa hanya memiliki sedikit orang, sekarang, dia masih berumur 6 tahun, tapi 11 November nanti, dia berumur 7 tahun. Cukup usia yang di tangguhkan untuk melaksanakan perjanjian buah iblis 3 hari kemudian. Bocah yang hanya bisa mengandalkan pedang dan kekuatan otot. Haha, lumayan juga. Satu-satunya darah murni dari marga Roronoa sang ahli pedang legendaries—"

"Hei-hei! Apa maksudmu, Dofla! Aku tidak mengerti!" potong Sanji ketika Dofla membaca secarik kertas dengan asik sendiri itu.

"Loh? Ayah tidak memberitahumu? Ah! Aku tahu, kalau ayah memberi tahumu, kau pasti sudah kabur sebelum pelindungmu itu datang. Haha, tapi yasudahlah, yang penting si Roronoa itu tidak lebih unggul dari Crocho-chan! Dan lagi, kau juga masih lemah dan tak punya bakat untuk membela diri, Sanji. Aku pergi dulu~"

Kemudian, kedua orang itu menghilang dengan melompat ke lantai 1. Sanji menelan ludahnya. Pantas ada yang janggal seminggu terakhir ini. Ayahnya menyuruhnya beristirahat dan tak boleh melakukan apa-apa, dan lagi, ayah yang tiap hari suka marah dan bertindak keras itu tidak ada seminggu ini, di tambah lagi kak Nami yang sibuk juga. Apakah, mereka tengah sibuk memasak untuk mengadakan upacara?

"Aku tahu aku sudah berumur 7 tahun. Cepat atau lambat, aku akan punya pelindung dan memilki pembelajaran silsilah Baratie lebih keras lagi… tapi, kenapa ayah seburu-buru itu? Dan lagi tak memberitahuku… huks, gimana ini, seumur hidup, aku berharap tak pernah memiliki pelindung… aku takut akan resikonya, aku takut dengan perjanjian buah iblis itu…"

0o0

3 hari kemudian, lapangan Baratie sudah ramai di tempati para pengawal dan para bangsawan undangan, jamuan dan tempat upacara terbukapun sudah di siapkan. Tinggal menunggu admiral utusan dari Marineford saja upacara sudah bisa di laksanakan.

Sanji bergetar pelan di samping ayahnya yang tengah duduk di balkon besar, tempat strategis untuk melihat upacara di bawah kabin sana. Sanji tidak berhasil kabur 2 hari sebelumnya, tentu saja, karena kondisi kaki yang masih luka ini jugalah yang menyulitkannya. Alhasil, mau tak mau ia harus mengikuti upacaranya ini,

"Gurarararara, Zeff! Lama tak jumpa!" seorang pria besar dengan kumis putih anehnya menghampiri bangku Zeff.

"Ah! Kau Edward! Senang sekali kau meluangkan waktumu untuk hari ini!" Jelas Zeff senang dan menyuruh lelaki setengah baya itu duduk di bangku yang di sediakannya.

"Gurararara, itu bukan masalah. Sayangnya Marco tak bisa datang, maafkan aku, Zeff!" Edward mulai duduk di bangkunya.

"Ahahaha, anakmu itu sudah mulai belajar sejarah Shirohige, kah? Silsilah keluargamu boleh juga."

"Terima kasih, gurararara." Tawanya." Hoi, apakah ini putramu, Dofla?" Tanya Edward sambil memupuk tangan besarnya di kepala Doflaminggo yang duduk di antara Zeff dan Edward.

Zeff tersenyum mengiyakan. "Jangan sentuh kepalaku, kakek tua!" Bantah Dofla dan hanya di jawab oleh tawa Edward. Selang beberapa menit, Gold , bangsawan yang berpengaruh juga sama seperti Edward dan Zeff, datang bersama anaknya Gold .

"Hoi! Ace! Luffy-mu tambah lucu!" Sambut Dofla ketika melihat keluarga itu menaiki balkon. Memang benar saat itu, Luffy, manusia karet pelindung Ace, tengah menggunakan pita di kepalanya, Dofla yakin kalau Ace yang memaksa bocah berumur 7 tahun itu.

Setelah para ayah berbincang cukup lama, Roger mulai menghampiri Sanji yang masih duduk gugup di samping kursi Zeff.

"Ini anakmu yang akan mengikuti upacara?" Tanya Roger. Zeff yang memang biasa menjawab iya dengan isyarat, membuat Roger paham.

"Gurarara, anak semanis itu memang perlu di khawatirkan, Zeff!"

"Tuan besar, Admiral Aokiji yang di utus dari Marineford, kapalnya sudah ada di teluk barat." Terang Patty, dan Zeff, Edward maupun Roger mulai beranjak menyambut kedatangannya.

0o0

Zoro yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang yang besar yang berada di ruangan cukup gelap ini mulai memeriksa gigi taringnya. "Hmmm, Ayah bilang hanya perlu di tempelkan di leher saja." Ucapnya sambil memenceti gigi taringnya. Zoro kecil memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perjanjian buah iblis, tapi tentang fungsi taring itu, Zoro sudah dapat sedikit cerita ayahnya untuk menggunakannya. Saat berada di ruang sinipun, Zoro sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa.

Tak berapa lama Zoro sibuk dengan persiapannya, terdengar bunyi terompet yang cukup meriah dan gerbang besar yang ada di hadapannya perlahan mulai terbuka. Zoro yang reflek keluarpun mulai tercengang melihat orang-orang yang duduk di balkon atas.

Didepannya memang terdapat beberapa pijakan kabin dan di sekitar kabin itu, berdiri serempak banyaknya pengawal. Tunggu, siapa bocah berambut pirang yang sepertinya berdiri dengan susah payah di atas kabin?

"Silahkan anda melangkah hati-hati kemari." Ujar orang gendut yang ada di samping bocah itu menyuruh Zoro. Zoropun perlahan mulai menaiki tangga-tangga kecil untuk menuju kabin. Zoro terheran-heran,'itu lelaki yang bernama Sanji? Badannya kelihatan lemah sekali…'

"Patty, aku takuut…" Bisik Sanji ketika melihat bocah berambut hijau itu menghampirinya. Sanji takut karena sepertinya wajah Zoro memang terlihat sangar.

"Tuan Sanji tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap Patty menenangkan. Ketika Zoro tepat berada di hadapannya, Sanji berusaha mengalihkan pandangan mata Zoro yang menatapnya serius dengan memalingkan wajahnya terus kehadapan Patty. "Nah, sekarang, tuan Sanji buka sedikit bajunya, ya?" Ucap Patty hati-hati, karena sepertinya Sanji benar-benar ketakutan sampai matanya terlihat berair, Patty jadi bingung harus bagaimana.

"Huks, tidak mau, aku takut Patty.." Isaknya. Zoro masih menunggu dengan disiplin di hadapan kedua orang itu, bisa dilihat, hasratnya tidak bisa terkendali ketika melihat Sanji kecil.

Ini tanda-tanda gigi taring itu benar-benar berfungsi.

"Tidak apa tuan Sanji, kami disini menjagamu. Tenang, ya?" Pinta Patty. Sanji mencoba menahan isakannya dan menoleh ke balkon di mana tempat ayahnya berada, sepertinya, ayahnya begitu tidak mengkhawatirkannya dengan muka tegas seperti itu.

Sanji mulai meraih kerah baju kokinya sendiri dan melepas satu kancing bajunya. Patty mulai menjauh darinya, dan Zoro mulai mendekat padanya.

Entah mengapa, hasrat Zoro kecil menginginkan darah yang ada di dalam tubuh anak berambut pirang dengan alis melingkar itu. Padahal Zoro ingin tertawa melihat alis aneh itu, tapi hasratnya tidak bisa di kendalikan!

Sanji bersusah payah untuk memiringkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan sisi lehernya pada Zoro. Dan dengan perlahan, Zoro kecil memegang pundak Sanji sambil menatap sisi leher yang luas itu. Sanji sedari tadi sudah menutup mata, tak mau melihat ketidak sempurnaan warga pelindung itu sedekat ini, ya, taring mengerikan itu.

Tanpa sadar, air liur Zoro kecil mulai menetes di leher Sanji. Patty menatap khawatir melihat tuan mudanya yang berada jauh di depannya. Suasana ini begitu amat menegangkan.

Jantung Zoro berdebar tak terkendali dan darahnya berdesir hebat dengan sendirinya, satu yang ada di pikirannya saat itu, ia menginginkan darah anak yang di hadapannya!

"..mmnh!" Sanji meringis dan mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia merasakan taring bocah berambut hijau itu menancap di lehernya. Dari atas balkon di kejauhan sana, Nami juga khawatir dengan tempo yang cukup lama itu. "Mmmh,, aghh! Sakit! Ayah!"

Reaksi Sanji dan jatuhnya Sanji kelantai kabin dengan Zoro yang masih menancapkan taring di lehernya membuat Dofla, Zeff, Patty dan yang lainnya mulai gaduh.

"AYAHH! SAKIIT! Uggh!" Sanji kecil mulai menjerit histeris dan memukul-mukul kepala hijau itu.

"Pe-pengawal! Pengawal!" Ucap Patty yang berada paling dekat dengan panik. Banyaknya pengawal yang ada di sekeliling kabin mulai berhambur menuju Sanji dan mencoba untuk melepas bocah Roronoa dari Sanji dengan bersusah payah.

"Hhuhuhuhu. Ayah! Ayaaahh…." Isak Sanji mulai merasakan darahnya dihisap habis-habisan.

"ayah! Ayah! Sanji dalam bahaya!" Terang Dofla.

"Iya! Iya aku tahu! Patty pasti sedang mengatasinya!" Jawab Zeff dengan panik dan bimbang untuk turun dari balkon.

"Tsk!" Dofla yang kesal dengan kebimbangan ayahnya ingin melompat dari balkon untuk menyelamatkan sang adik, tapi buru-buru di cegah oleh lelaki jangkung berambut keriting berpakaian angkatan laut.

"Bocah berambut hijau itu tidak bisa di kendalikan. Biar aku yang turun." Ucap jenderal bernama Aokiji itu dengan tenang.

"Gurararara, sama seperti Bonney ketika menghisap darah Marco." Tawa Edward, sepertinya Edward dan Roger tidak begitu khawatir dengan suasana gaduh itu karena mereka sudah pernah mengalami apa yang Zeff rasakan. Ace juga diam dengan wajah datar karena ia pernah merasakan suasana yang lebih parah daripada anak bungsu Baratie itu ketika mendapatkan Luffy.

Zeff khawatir tentu, karena waktu upacara Dofla berjalan lancar dan Crocodile tak sampai kehilangan kendali seperti ini. Padahal, ia sangka, upacara Sanji sama lancarnya dengan putra pertamanya, pantas saja Sanji takut melaksanakan upacara ini karena mungkin Sanji tahu beginilah resikonya.

"Kalian semua, minggirlah." Aokoji menunjukan kekuatannya dan menyuruh orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekiling Sanji untuk menyingkir. Aokiji mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mulai membekukan udara di sekitar tangannya dan ia mulai menyentuh punggung bocah Roronoa.

Seketika itu juga, tubuh Zoro membeku menjadi es. Sanji yang begitu kehabisan darahnya, mulai kelelahan untuk menangis dan berteriak kesakitan dan ia mulai pingsan.

Aokiji mengangkat Zoro dengan hati-hati agar tak ada satupun tubuh bocah kecil itu yang hancur.

"Sudah selesai." Ungkap Aokiji datar sambil mendirikan Zoro hati-hati keatas tandu yang di bawa dari angkatan laut bawahannya. "Siram anak itu dengan banyak air untuk menormalkannya." Ungkap Aokiji kepada Patty dan mulai meninggalkan tkp sambil mengangkat Sanji yang pingsan dengan ceceran darah di sekitar lehernya untuk di bawa kepada Zeff.

"A-Ayo! Ayo bawa bocah itu! Ayo siram dia!" Perintah Patty kembali panik. Dengan kejadian akhir itulah, upacara mulai selesai. Zoro, resmi menjadi pelindung uintuk Sanji…

0o0

Seminggu setelah hari upacara….

"Hiks, aku tak mau menemuinya!" Isak Sanji sambil memeluk dirinya dan tetap bersikeras tak mau menemui pelindungnya yang bernama Zoro itu.

Zeff mengusap mukanya kesal. Ia juga tahu Sanji pasti trauma dengan kejadian upacara waktu itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Zoro sudah resmi jadi pelindungnya dan itu berarti Zoro juga Cuma harus mengisap darah Sanji.

"Hiks, ohohoho ayolah Sanji, ayah mohonnn~~" Isak Zeff. Kali ini ia terpaksa harus berakting lemah. Sanji terdiam tak tega melihat ayahnya yang meraung itu. Nami saja sampai tidak tega melihat tuan besar Baratie itu sampai menangis *ia tidak tahu kalau Zeff berakting*

"A-Ayah… iya, baiklah, aku akan mempersilahkan Zoro menemuiku… hiks, sudah ayah jangan menangis lagi…" Kini Sanji mulai sedih melihat ayahnya yang keras bisa menangis untuknya. Zeff tersenyum di balik tangisannya. "Tapi, ayah juga harus ada disini…" Pinta Sanji.

"Ok! Baiklah. Zoro, kau boleh masuk." Terang Zeff dan lalu seorang bocah masuk dengan ratapan bersalah.

Sanji masih berkemul dengan selimutnya. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya sebaik mungkin, takut-takut Zoro akan menyerangnya lagi.

Namun pada saat itu, mata laut Sanji terbelalak ketika bocah berambut hijau itu memohon padanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas upacara itu. Aku mohon, maafkan aku master." Tunduk Zoro dalam-dalam.

Zeff tersenyum melihat aksi pemberani dan bertanggung jawab pelindung baru di keluarganya ini.

"A-Aku sudah memaafkanmu…" Ujar Sanji ragu.

"Aku mohon. Jadikanlah aku pelindungmu! Aku akan mengabdi padamu, tuan alis keriting!" Kini Zoro tak sadar harus mengakrabkan diri bagaimana, ia lupa nama masternya semenjak kehilangan kesadaran saat tragedy upacara itu.

Rasa iba Sanji menjadi urat berkedut di dahinya. "Panggil aku master, Marimo bodoh!" Sanji melempar bantal kepada Zoro. Zoro langsung kaget saat ia selesai dari menunduknya malah mendapat lemparan bantal putih.

"A-Aku kan lupa namamu, jadi aku memanggilmu begitu!" Zoro balas tak terima.

"Enak saja kau panggil aku alis keriting! Kau itu, mirip sekali dengan Marimo bodoh!" kini entah kenapa Sanji dan Zoro malah saling bertengkar, bukannya khawatir seperti Nami yang berusaha melerai, Zeff malah tertawa dan berjalan keluar.

0o0

5 tahun berlalu, Sanji dan Zoro sudah menjadi remaja tampan berusia 12 tahun dan hubungan mereka begitu kurang baik meskipun Zoro tetap melindungi Sanji jika terjadi masalah. Zoro juga sudah di ketahui memiliki kekuatan iblis transaparan dan ia juga sudah menjadi ahli pedang yang begitu bisa di andalkan oleh Sanji.

"Nami-Swan~ kau semakin sexy hari ini~~" Lambai Sanji pada Nami yang sedang menjemur.

"Ahahaha, kau sekarang jadi pria dewasa ya Sanji." Senyum Nami terpaksa. Kalau bukan karena Sanji itu adalah tuannya. Dia pasti sudah menendang bocah mesum itu jauh-jauh.

" Kapan-kapan, mandikan aku lagi ya, Nami-swaaaan~~~" lambai Sanji lagi pada Nami yang masih menjemur pakaian di bawah sana. Nami berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya daripada harus marah.

"Mesum." Suara baritone dari arah belakang Sanji sukses membuat Sanji begitu marah.

"Apa urusanmu, Marimo bodoh! Dia pengasuh yang paling cantik tahu!" Geramnya.

"Tapi, minta di mandikan dengan umurmu yang sudah begini sama aja kau melecehkan Nami." Terang Zoro sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang rambutnya dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa kamar Sanji. Tapi dengan segera, Zoro menahan sebuah kaki yang melayang di atas tubuhnya.

"Pergi dari kamarku." Geram Sanji.

"Kalau aku meninggalkanmu sebentar saja, kau yang lemah itu pasti akan diburu lagi. Kau yakin, master?"

Seringaian dan tatapan meremehkan Zoro membuat Sanji tambah kesal. Benar apa kata Zoro, selama 5 tahun ini Zoro yang selalu kena resiko untuk melindunginya. Sanji pun mengangkat kakinya dan meninggalkan Zoro. Tak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Marimo berotak otot itu.

0o0

Malam amat berlarut. Zoro berdiri sendiri dalam keheningan didepan balkon kamar Sanji. Menjaga masternya itu yang sedang terlelap. Zoro menghela nafas dalam dinginnya malam. Ia masih menyesali perbuatannya dalam upacara 5 tahun lalu. Itu membuat dirinya jarang meminta darah Sanji sampai sekarang. Meski darahnya sering bergejolak ketika berada di dekat Sanji, Zoro selalu memaksa untuk mengendalikannya. Sanji selalu di peringati Zeff untuk tidak menyiksa Zoro. Dan Sanji rutin memberi darah pada Zoro sebulan sekali. Padahal seharusnya pelindung harus menerima darah dari masternya seminggu dua kali. Meski Zeff sudah menasihati agar Sanji tak berkeras kepala, namun Sanji tak mau mendengarnya. Lagipula, Zoro juga menerima keputusan masternya itu, apalagi saat menghisap darah, Sanji selalu mengutus beberapa orang mengawasi dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, mata Zoro yang mengantuk terusik dengan cahaya terang dari arah sebuah kamar.

"Itu kamar tuan Dofla, apa ada penculikan!?" Zoro khawatir dan mulai melompat-lompat menuju kamar yang cukup jauh dari kamar Sanji. "Sial! Sebenarnya kemana Sir Crocodile berada?!"

Ketika sampai tepat di depan kamar Doflaminggo. Zoro berusaha menapak tak segaduh mungkin. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkah Zoro terhenti ketika mendengar suara aneh dari dalam.

"Ah..ah! master Dofla! Hentikan, uuhhmm.."

Zoro kenal suara erangan itu, itu bukannya suara Crocodile? Zoro menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisnya dan mendekat kearah jendela balkon untuk menerawang yang ada di dalam…

Tiba-tiba Sanji Mata Zoro terbuka dan buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu. WHAT THE HELL?

"I-itu… tuan Dofla bercumbu dengan sir Crocodile?" Ujar Zoro tak menyangka. Dia juga sukses mimisan dengan lancarnya.

:: Zo-San ::

Huwaaaa, tadi mau aku selesaiin One-shot, tapi sepertinya malah bakal jadi chap…

Pembaca yang baik, ZoSan lover… butuh komentar kalian, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :**

Terima kasih untuk delapan Reviewerku tercintaaah :3

Mian baru update *bow*

**Pair :** Roronoa Zoro x Sanji.

**Genre :** Boys-Love, Romance, Don't LIKE, Don't READ!

**Disclaimer :** ONE PIECE – Eichiiro Oda.

**Summary :**

"When love came true for a little boy who want to protect his master. The lost way to love someone coz he is boy. Roronoa Zoro want you, Sanji…"

"Garis turun temurun yang telah di terima untuk clan pelindung sama halnya dengan clan Roronoa. Dimana seorang Zoro harus di tugaskan melindungi anak bungsu dari Baratie."

**MY FORTUNE**

**2**

"Tsk." Zoro mendecak kesal sambil menggigit siku ibu jari tangan kanannya. Tak berapa lama, ia mulai mondar-mandir dari tempatnya terdiam dengan gundah itu. Terlihat jelas ia nampak menggelisahkan sesuatu, ah! Zoro masih teringat tentang peristiwa yang ia tak mau percayakan sama sekali seumur hidup tadi malam. 'Master Dofla dengan senior Croco?! Tidak-tidak-tidak! Aku mungkin salah lihat.'

Begitu seriusnya ia memikirkan hal yang begitu aneh baginya, ia sampai menabrak Sanji yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di belakang tempat Zoro sedari tadi berdiam diri dan sekarang mulai mondar-mandir.

"Ah! Dasar Marimo bodoh!" kesal Sanji sambil jatuh terduduk dihadapan Zoro. Aneh, selalu saja dia yang terlihat lemah. Jelas-jelas Zoro yang tak melihatnya, tapi justru dia yang terjatuh. 'Hiks, demi putri duyung di All Blue, kenapa Neptune memberikan badanku yang kecil begini~~'

"Maafkan aku master." Dengan Cool, Zoro berputar kearah belakang Sanji dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dari sela-sela ketiak Sanji untuk membantu Masternya itu berdiri. Nampak seketika terlihat semburat merah dipipi Sanji. Ia sebenarnya merasa terganggu dengan keadaan ini. Untuk apa harus punya pelindung?! Meski ia sadar, kekuatannya untuk menjaga diri dari para pengincar bangsawan begitu berbanding jauh di bawah Zoro.

Dengan wajah Zoro yang selalu tak berekspresi, membuat Sanji merasa kesal dan malu sendiri, bahkan ia mengakui, wajah datar itu terlihat jauh lebih keren daripadanya. Sanji bahkan sempat ingin memujanya.

"Bhhff—" Sanji tersadar ketika wajah cool itu berubah menjadi wajah yang tengah menahan tawa. Pandangan kagum Sanjipun berubah menjadi cengok. "BUAHAAHAHA." Tawa Zoro meledak saat itu juga.

"He-Hei! Kau menertawakan apa, Marimo?!"

"Itu. Itu, alis, hahaha." Tampaknya Zoro asik benar menertawakan tuannya.

"Alis apa, bodoh!?" Kini Sanji mulai memukul-mukul pria berbadan kotak itu.

"Alis, alis tuan tetap—bfft—alis, hahaha. Meski mandi alismu master, tetap, keriting, haha."

"Ugght! Dasar kepala rumput berotak otot, tukang nyasar yang amat menyebalkan!" Umpat Sanji semena-mena namun Zoro masih tetap tertawa.

Sanji mulai berontak dan mulai asik mencaci Zoro sampai Zoro tertawa terbaring di lantai dan Sanji tanpa sadar menjatuhkan handuk di kepalanya hingga ia hanya mengenakan sehelai celana seperempat di tubuhnya saat ini. Tanpa sadar, Sanji yang menggelitik, mencubit dan memukul-mukul Zoro, menyalip kedalam jubah hijau yang di kenakan Zoro sehingga terekspos jelas dada bidang berkulit tan miliknya.

Saat itu, tangan Sanji terhenti dan matanya mulai menyayu. Luka jahit yang amat panjang di dadanya itu…

Zoro yang juga merasa aneh karena tak ada gerakan lagi dari masternya itu mulai berhenti tertawa dan mulai menutup jubahnya.

"Master. Waktunya anda ke dapur utama." Selanya agar Sanji tak teringat akan kejadian itu lagi. Kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu dimana terjadi lagi penculikan pada Sanji karena Sanji tak mau menurut untuk tidak pergi keluar. Dan Zoro yang masih hijau itu berusaha kuat untuk mengejar Sanji hingga ia nyaris kehilangan darah akibat luka itu. Membuat Sanji mau mentolerir untuk memberi darahnya pada Zoro sebulan sekali. Padahal awalnya, ia tak mau memberi darahnya setetespun.

Zoro yang merasa amat sangat menyesal, mulai perlahan membangunkan diri untuk duduk dan membangunkan tubuh masternya yang nampak diam dari atas tubuhnya itu dengan tenang. Padahal, sudah dua tahun ini Zoro berusaha untuk menutupi lukanya. Tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa menahan tawa setiap melihat barang berharga milik masternya itu.

"Master, ayo segera bergegas kekamar anda." Terang Zoro membuat keadaan yang hening ini, berjalan sebiasa mungkin. Belum ada respon beberapa detik dari masternya yang tengah menunduk itu.

"Kau boleh hisap darahku." Sanji mulai bicara. Membuat Zoro membulatkan bola matanya.

"Ma-maaf master?" Zoro sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya untuk memastikan perkataan tuannya barusan. Memang benar, masternya menyebut kata 'darah' saja sudah membuat dirinya tak terkendali. Setiap berada di dekat Sanji, darahnya tak pernah tak bisa untuk bergolak.

"Hisap darahku sekarang!" Sanji mulai memalingkan wajahnya kehadapan Zoro.

Zoro tertegun ketika melihat keseriusan wajah masternya. Dengan keyakinan yang begitu serius itu, Zoro harus tetap melaksanakan perintahnya.

Zoro mendekat perlahan kearah masternya dan mulai menapakkan tangan-tangan besarnya di kedua sisi leher Sanji. Pada saat itu, terlihat jelas benar Sanji menutup matanya karena takut. Tatapan Zoro mulai menyayu, ia menginginkan darah Sanji memang pasti, tapi ia tak mau akan keterpaksaan atau karena balas budi seperti ini.

Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sanji, nampak terlihat jelas pejaman mata Sanji semakin terlihat dalam. Ia masih trauma, ia masih takut, dan…

Chuuu~

Zoro menapakan bibirnya di antara perpisahan antara alis kanan dan alis kiri masternya. Ya, Zoro mengecup dahi Sanji dengan mesra. Dengan perlahan namun meresapi.

"Aku tak ingin cara seperti ini. Semingu yang lalu master sudah memberikannya, berikan aku darahmu hanya sebulan sekali saja. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap melindungimu. Aku akan segera kembali mengambil baju chef untuk master" Terangnya yakin sambil mulai membuat tubuhnya menjadi tak terlihat lagi oleh Sanji. Namun saat itu, Sanji bisa mencium jelas aroma green Marimo itu mulai menjauh darinya…

0o0

Deg.

Jantung Zoro tertegun ketika ia berhasil menenangkan diri dan meninggalkan masternya dengan tenang. Namun, ia malah melihat suatu hal yang tidak mengenakkan…

"Ku-kumohon jangan, jangan disini master—" Crocodile berusaha untuk mencegah perbuatan masternya di bawah pohon sana.

"Oh, ayolah… kau mau membantah perintah mastermu, Croco-chan?" Jawab Dofla menghentikkan aksinya menelusup ke dalam kemeja Crocodile. Mereka terdiam sebentar sehingga…

TAK!

Sebuah bulu burung flamingo sampai tepat sasaran ke sebuah dinding kayu… tak berapa lama, terlihat sebuah kepala tak jauh beberapa centi dari bulu itu. Ya, begitu kagetnya dan nyaris saja, Zoro sampai tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan buah iblisnya.

Doflaminggo mendekat padanya dengan wajah tak berekspresi, saat itu, Crocodile mulai merapikan kemejanya. Nampak, wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah Roronoa?" Doflaminggo berjongkok menyamakan keadaannya berbicara dengan Zoro yang terduduk lemas.

"A-Aku.. aku tidak master…anu,," Zoro kehilangan kata-kata, Crocodile ikut mendekati mereka masih dengan wajah yang begitu merasa malu. Doflaminggo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dengan ini, kau sudah dua kali memergoki kami, Roronoa." Ungkap Doflaminggo datar. Zoro terkesiap, berarti semalam, kakak masternya itu tahu kalau ia mengintip diam-diam perbuatan mereka? "Dan sepertinya kau sedang 'membesar', hm?" Goda Crocodile sambil menunduk kearah bawah Zoro.

"Uwaaa, anda salah paham master!" Zoro gugup dan menutupi apa yang dibicarakan dengan TEPAT oleh master seniornya itu.

Doflaminggo tersenyum tulus pada saat itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Roronoa. Nanti juga kau akan merasakan apa yang kita rasakan. Ikatan yang kita alami, bukan hanya sebagai pelindung dan master, kau boleh mengikatkan Sanji, adikku yang paling kusayangi kepadamu." Dofla beranjak dan mendekati Crocodile, mencium pelindungnya itu dengan mesra, dalam dan bersensasi sengaja di hadapan Zoro.

Zoro yang tadi gugup. Sekarang tahu apa maksud dari pada kakak masternya itu. Melihat mereka berciuman seperti itu, membuat Zoro yakin, mereka sama-sama ingin memiliki.

Tanpa sadar, Zoro hanya bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan hingga mendengar teriakan-teriakan meminta Crocodile dan nafas berat Dofla dengan mata kosong, hampa namun sayu.

Ada yang ia sadari…

Sanji bukan hanya masternya…

Dia menginginkan sosok Chef itu, Baratie Sanji…

0o0

SRING-SRING, SRANG-SRANG, NYESSH…

Suara penggorengan, kentang yang di masukan ke minyak panas dan semua benda-benda di dalam dapur utama mulai bergemuruh.

"Chef, untuk dessert, roti dari Paris belum datang." Seorang koki berbadan kecil menghampiri chef master utama di dapur itu.

Chef yang tengah menyicipi hasil masakannya langsung menoleh kepada koki yang menyahutnya.

"Buat roti kita sendiri." Ungkapnya.

Zoro yang baru datang dan hanya bisa mengintip dari sela pintu dapur utama tak bisa mengingkari penciuman tajam dan lapar perutnya. Tapi betapa terpaku ia ketika masternya, Sanji, sang chef master di dapur utama yang tengah menggunakan pakaian chef berwarna hitam dengan celemek merahnya itu sedang mondar-mandir bijaksana membantu rekan-rekan kokinya untuk menyiapkan sambutan pesta nanti malam. Zoro terdiam. Masternya terlalu sempurna untuk dimilikinya, Sanji begitu tidak pantas untuk menjadi milik Zoro seutuhnya. Dunia dan posisi mereka amat jauh berbeda. Tapi, kenapa Dofla bisa bicara sesantai itu untuk menyerahkan Sanji kepadanya?

SYUUT. TRANG!

Panah besi yang tiba-tiba langsung menghantam sisi pedang Zoro. Sanji yang reflex terjatuh kaget tak percaya bahwa pria berbaju jubah hijau itu sudah tepat ada di depannya. Beberapa koki menghentikkan aktivitas mereka hanya untuk membantu tuan muda mereka.

"Si-sial, apa barusan?" Gumam Sanji sambil dibantu berdiri dan merapikan baju chefnya.

Zoro yang memunggungi Sanji terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja, nafas Zoro terasa berat dan darahnya mulai berdesrir tidak karuan sehingga tubuh kekar si rambut hijau itu terjatuh.

"O-Oi, Marimo, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sanji cemas sambil menyentuh pundak Zoro dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Ia juga menyuruh koki-koki lain untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dan membiarkan Zoro di tanganinya.

"Hhh, mas-master, menjauhlah." Terang Zoro sambil menutup hidung dan sebagian mulutnya dengan tangan yang tak sedang memegang pedang.

'Tidak, tidak, sial! Aku mohon jangan di saat seperti ini.' Batin Zoro. Terasa jelas harumnya darah sang master meski ia berusaha untuk menutup hidung dan mengendalikkan gejolaknya. Sanji terdiam dengan wajah cemas.

"Ukhh…" Zoro miris. Dia bingung. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya seperti biasa?!

"Sudahlah. Bicaralah Zoro!" ungkap Sanji benar-benar khawatir dan mulai berjongkok dengan manis di hadapan Zoro. Suara berisik di dapur membuat Zoro semakin tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Dengan berusaha keras mengendalikan jiwa pelindungnya, Zoro meraih pundak Sanji dan meremas kain yang di pegangnya sehingga wajah Sanji berada di samping wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku master. Aku benar-benar butuh darahmu…" Ucap Zoro tertahan. Sungguh, kali ini dia tak bisa mengendalikannya. Entahlah.

Sanji terkesiap dan langsung berdiri. Dia tidak mau, dia sudah memberikan darahnya bulan ini seminggu yang lalu.

"Hhh, uggh.."

Tapi melihat Zoro yang merintih tertahan itu bukan seperti Zoro yang biasanya dan tidak mungkin dia memanggil beberapa pengawal untuk mengawasinya di hari yang menyibukkan ini!

Sanji menelan ludahnya. Keberadaannya saat ini pulalah yang membuat Zoro tersiksa, akhirnya, Sanji yang baik hati itu, tak tega melihat pelindungnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Zoro yang dalam keadaan tengah bergulat dengan perasaannya pergi keluar dari dapur utama…

0o0

Sanji menutup pintu gudang yang tak jauh dari dapur utama ini pelan. Gudang kecil yang sudah tak terpakai ini setidaknya masih bisa memuat dua orang seperti Sanji dan Zoro, cemas juga jika tidak di awasi, tapi setidaknya, jika Sanji berteriak nanti, koki-koki yang ada di dapur utama setidaknya bisa mendengar teriakkannya. Lagipula, selain kondisi Zoro yang agak sulit untuk pergi ke kamarnya, dan ia juga yang harus lekas kembali ke dapur utama, setidaknya, gudang kecil ini bisa meminimalisirkan adegan memalukan dan menakutkan bagi Sanji ini.

Sanji mengendurkan sedikit dasi chefnya. "Zoro, a-ayo cepatlah." Ujarnya ragu.

Zoro masih tertunduk diam di hadapannya. Tak ada reaksi. Membuat Sanji yang tadi berani ambil tindakan itu takut saja.

Sanji berusaha mendekat pada Zoro sedekat mungkin. Dan baru satu langkah, Zoro menanggahkan kepalanya dan menatap Sanji dengan bola mata yang tak seperti biasanya. Bola mata Zoro berubah menjadi sepekat darah dan taring yang Sanji takuti selama inipun sudah muncul dan bertengger di sela-sela bibir Zoro.

BRUKK.

"Ugh~" Sanji meringis merasakan punggungnya terbentur keras keatas meja dan dihadapannya terasa berat ketika mengetahui, Zoro setengah menindih di atasnya.

"Maafkan aku master, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Ucap Zoro sebelumnya ketika ia melihat setitik air di masing-masing ujung mata Sanji.

Zoro membuka paksa dasi chef Sanji dan menyingkap kain yang menutupi leher yang luas itu. Sanji yang tak bisa berontak entah kenapa hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam. Lagipula, saat itu, Zoro merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menindih kaki-kaki Sanji. Zoro pasti sudah tahu kalau Sanji bisa-bisa saja berontak dan lari. Maka dari itu, Zoro mencari solusinya.

Zoro perlahan menjilat dua titik bundar agak kemerahan di samping kiri leher Sanji. Itu bekas gigitan Zoro minggu lalu. Dan kemudian organ tanpa tulang milik Zoro itu berjalan melewati jakun sang master dan berpijak di samping leher kanan.

"Uhhmm.." Sanji mengerang kecil dan mengerutkan alisnya ketika merasakan taring Zoro mulai menancap kedalam lehernya.

"Unmmnmn, hh,," Suara kenikmatan Zoro mengalun. Sanji tak sedikitpun berani untuk membuka matanya apalagi melihat sosok yang berada di atas badannya sekarang. Ia tahu sosok Zoro yang memiliki mata merah sekarang ini. Ia sudah tahu.

"!" Sanji tertegun ketika merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang keras pada Zoro menempel di pahanya. 'Ada apa ini? Marimo itu kenapa?' fikirnya. Ia tahu benda keras apa itu karena ia juga memiliki dan pernah merasakannya ketika melihat wanita-wanita berbadan sexy di majalah kesayangannya. Tapi kenapa di saat seperti ini?

"Zo-Zoro… hen, hentikan." Perintah Sanji ketika tangan Zoro tak lagi menahan tangan-tangannya dan berusaha mendorong dada bidang itu tapi Zoro masih asik menghisap darahnya. Meski Sanji tahu bahwa sosok Zoro yang sekarang bisa terkendali, tapi kenapa Zoro tidak mau pergi?

Zoro sudah selesai dengan haknya. Dan wajahnya kini, berada tepat di atas wajah Sanji.

"Master…" panggil Zoro sehalus mungkin. Membuat Sanji tanpa sadar bersemu merah melihat ketampanan pelindungnya sedekat ini. Bahkan tanpa taring dan dengan bola mata merah yang mengagumkan itu, Sanji bisa merasakan dia juga berdebar berada di posisi seperti ini.

"Per-Pergi dariku, Marimo." Sanji bersusah-payah untuk menjadi dirinya yang biasanya dan sesegera mungkin memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah tampan Zoro.

Pada saat itu, tak ada reaksi dari Zoro yang tak mau bangun dari atas sang master. Justru saat itu, Zoro menelusupkan kedua tangannya di antara meja dan punggung Sanji, seakan-akan tengah memeluknya.

"O-Oi!" Sanji berdebar bukan main ketika Zoro mengendus bagian belakang telinga dan lehernya.

"Baumu harum master…" ungkap Zoro dan kali ini mulai mengecup-ngecup sekitar daerah itu. Membuat Sanji menggeliat tak nyaman. Dan yang membuat Sanji paling khawatir adalah 'barang' mengeras milik Zoro itu. Ia takut kalau ia yang akan di serangnya. Apalagi, selama ini Sanji tidak pernah melihat Zoro tertarik pada wanita satupun.

'Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?' batin Sanji ingin menangis saja.

"Aaah~ Zoro!" Sanji tertegun dalam hati ketika ia sadar ia mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan itu. Pikiran dan tubuhnya bergerak tak sesuai dengan biasanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Master…" ungkap Zoro lagi sambil memyingkap baju Sanji dan kepala Zoro masuk untuk sekedar mencicipi organ kenyal yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ooh, aah, Zo—hh" erang Sanji ketika merasakan basah menjalar di puttingnya.

'O-Oi, apa yang kau lakukan! Pergi dari sini!" Jiwa Sanji yang merasa tidak terima mulai bergemuruh. Tapi tubuh Sanji pada saat itu tak mau mendengar. Mendengar Zoro menyukainya, membuat jiwa Sanji sedikit bingung, dia laki-lakikan? Apa karena saat ini Zoro tengah terangsang sehingga menyerang siapa yang ada di sekitarnya?

Dan itu KAU, Sanji Baratie.

Cukup lama bermain-main, melihat wajah Sanji yang begitu menggiurkan untuk Zoro, Zoropun tak segan-segan lagi untuk memaksa 'junior'nya untuk memasuki tubuh indah sang master yang untuk pertama kalinya, terekspos jelas dimatanya…

:: Zo-San ::

Hufft, huuft, huuft *author kebakaran*

Panas panas panasssssss! Zoro ayo buntingin Sanji! *di lempar api sama Ace*

Baaah, baah, makin Seru X3. ZOSAN is THE BEST! ZOSAN IS THE BEST! Mind to Ripiu?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note :**

Author kembali update~~~

Jangan lupa baca FF Author yang baru ya~ ZoSan dengan Rate-M :3

Jangan lupa ripiu juga~

**Pair :** Roronoa Zoro x Sanji.

**Genre :** Boys-Love, Romance, Don't LIKE, Don't READ!

**Disclaimer :** ONE PIECE – Eichiiro Oda.

**Summary :**

"When love came true for a little boy who want to protect his master. The lost way to love someone coz he is boy. Roronoa Zoro want you, Sanji…"

"Garis turun temurun yang telah di terima untuk clan pelindung sama halnya dengan clan Roronoa. Dimana seorang Zoro harus di tugaskan melindungi anak bungsu dari Baratie."

**MY FORTUNE**

**3**

Hari menjelang pagi lagi. Sanji mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mulai meliuk-liuk di atas kasur. Ia bergerumul di dalam selimut dan gerakan bangun pagi Sanji membuat selimut dan seprai kasur cukup berantakkan. Hawa hangat pagi hari terasa menusuk di kulit Sanji.

Ketika Sanji merasa tak leluasa bergerak, dia menoleh kesamping di mana ranjangnya seperti terasa lebih sempit dari sebelumnya. Sanji tersentak.

"Krrr." Zoro masih mendengkur di sampingnya. Seketika wajah Sanji memerah dan reflek menjauh dari Marimo yang tertidur di sisinya. Sanji juga kaget ketika ia saat ini tidak memakai pakaian sehelaipun. Dan dia hanya menutupinya dengan bed cover saat itu. "Gkkh." Zoro menggumam dan berubah dari posisi tidurnya.

Dag dig dug. Jantung Sanji berdebar hebat. Ia lupa, semalam, ia dan Marimo itu…

Dia dan Marimo itu melakukan…

BLUSHH.

Wajah Sanji tambah padam dan badannya mulai kaku seketika. Ia buru-buru turun dari ranjang dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Mendengar bunyi decit ranjang ketika Sanji turun, membuat Zoro terbangun dari lelapnya.

Sanji menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Ia takut, ya, ia sangat takut.

Tapi ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya dan kenyataan. Ia mencintai Zoro dan ia juga sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak dua hari kemarin. Dan bahkan, semalam, adalah ketiga kalinya mereka melakukan seks.

"Ada apa denganku?" Sanji mengusap wajahnya sambil menghela nafas. Zoro terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi laki-laki bagi dirinya. Dan Sanji mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Dofla sebelum-sebelumnya. Master dan Pelindung memiliki ikatan kuat yang tak bisa di pisahkan. Hal itu yang selalu di takutkan orang tua para bangsawan. Cinta itu terjadi secara turun-temurun dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua yang saling mencintai harus terpisahkan karena pengorbanan nyawa para pelindung untuk master mereka.

Kau harus siap Sanji.

Zoro terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi yang mana didalamnya ada Sanji. Wajahnya melirih. Ia juga paham akan ketakutan Sanji. Ia juga tahu ini semua terjadi karena pemaksaan dari pihak Zoro saja. Tapi, Zoro juga tak ingin kalau Sanji membohongi diri sendiri, ia tahu bahwa masternya yang sempurna itu membutuhkan dirinya. Setiap melakukan Seks, Sanji tak pernah berhenti memanggil namanya. Zoro yakin Sanji juga begitu menginginkannya…

0o0

Sementara itu. Di wilayah nun jauh disana…

Di daerah bernama Florian Triangle, ada suatu kumpulan. Disana berdiri sebuah istana, istana yang terkenal dengan nama Thriller Bark oleh wilayah sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini…" Geram seorang laki-laki yang duduk di singgasana istana yang mencekam itu. Disekitar istana Thriller Bark, tak ada taman yang cantik, langit yang biru apalagi sebuah pelangi. Istana di kelilingi pemakaman dan suasana begitu amat menakutkan. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani masuk kedalam wilayahnya.

Di Thriller Bark, berdiam kawanan bayaran yang di suruh untuk memangsa para Bangsawan. Biasanya, bangsawan yang berhasil di tangkap mereka, mereka pasti sudah memberikan barang berharga yang diminta si pembayar dan bangsawan yang di tangkap tak diketahui keberadaannya. Banyak yang memastikan, bangsawan yang di tangkap divonis tewas disana.

Semua bangsawan tak ingin di incar oleh kawanan itu. Para pelindung saja banyak yang gugur ketika memasuki wilayah itu untuk menyelamatkan master mereka!

"Apa lagi yang kau keluhkan, Trafalgar?" Seorang pemuda jangkung dengan dandanan yang menyeramkan dan rambut merah yang mencuat menghampiri lelaki yang duduk dengan gelisah di singgasananya.

"Aku bingung bagaimana cara menangkap para Baratie itu." Dengus lelaki bernama Trafalgar Law itu.

"Hahaha, jangan kesal begitu, banyak orang-orang yang bisa kita andalkan, kan?" tukas Kidd, laki-laki berambut merah barusan sambil berdiri di belakang kursi yang di duduki Law.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi bangsawan Baratie, Gold maupun Shirohige. Mereka memiliki pelindung yang kuat. Orang-orang yang meminta kita, selalu menargetkan bangsawan-bangsawan seperti mereka! Aku kesal." Kini Law terlihat sudah tak bersemangat.

Kidd tersenyum dan mengangkat Law dari kursinya. Kemudian, ia duduk di kursi itu dan mendudukkan Law di atas pahanya. Kidd menciumi helaian rambut biru di depan wajahnya itu.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Law sinis. Kidd memang selalu melakukan yang aneh-aneh tapi Law sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Kau lupa, Master. Kau juga adalah bangsawan." Endus Kidd di sekitar leher Law. Law menapik lengan Kidd yang memeluknya dan turun dari atas pangkuan Kidd. Ia tidak suka di panggil master apalagi kalau ia juga salah satu dari bangsawan. Keluarganya sudah musnah dan hanya dia satu-satunya bangsawan Trafalgar yang tersisa.

"Hentikkan semua permainanmu. Sebaiknya tunjukkan orang-orang yang kau bawa itu padaku." Ungkap Law dingin.

Ada paras sedih di wajah Kidd. Law terlalu menutup kesedihannya itu dan Kidd tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membahagiakan masternya lagi.

"Masuklah, Gin, Mihawk." Ujar Kidd. Lalu, kedua laki-laki masuk kedalam singgasana. Law berbalik kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan pemimpin. "Tunjukkan pada kami kekuatan hebat kalian itu dengan membawa salah seorang bangsawan dari Baratie." Perintah Kidd lalu kedua orang pegangan Kidd itu mulai pergi dari Thriller Bark.

0o0

Zoro berjalan di belakang Sanji di koridor berlantai kayu ini. Kediaman bangsawan Baratie tidak terlalu modern, ada bagian wilayah yang sangat tradisional kurang lebih sama dengan kediaman Zoro di East Blue. Sehingga, Zoro sedikit rindu dengan keadaan yang tenang seperti ini. Bangsawan besar Zeff terlalu memahami para pelindungnya.

Suasana pagi ini amat sejuk. Harum pagi hari di tempat ini juga membuat keadaan tubuh lebih tenang. Hari ini, Sanji tak ada jadwal yang amat penting. Sanji ingin menghabiskan waktunya di dapur utama. Di saat itu, mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Zeff.

"Ah, ayah." Sanji menyapa. Tapi saat itu, Sanji dan Zeff tersentak ketika Zoro berjalan kedepan Sanji dan membungkuk duduk di hadapan Zeff. Zeff mengerutkan alisnya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan besar. Aku berdoa semoga hari anda pagi ini nyaman." Tunduk Zoro patuh. Selain Zeff, Sanji lebih bingung lagi dengan tingkah Zoro yang tak biasanya seperti ini. "Aku sebagai calon su—"

"O-Oi!" Sanji buru-buru membekap mulut Zoro. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari tingkah bodoh Marimo itu?!

"Hahu, huami hahi—hmmmhh." Zoro masih bersikeras untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia adalah calon suami Sanji.

"Oh. Ayah mau kemana?" Sanji mengalihkan pembicaraan secepat mungkin. Ia juga heran kenapa ayahnya sudah rapi sepagi ini.

"Oh kebetulan Sanji. Hari ini, aku dan Dofla akan pergi ke East Blue untuk menghadiri acara perlombaan masak-memasak. Aku harap, kau jangan pergi kemana-mana, tetap tinggal di sini. Akhir-akhir ini, penangkapan bangsawan semakin banyak saja." Ujar Zeff cemas.

"Iya ayah. Tenang saja, hahaha." Ungkap Sanji dengan tawa paksa. Dia masih bertahan membekap Roronoa idiot-nya yang bersikeras untuk berbicara blak-blakkan pada Zeff.

Zeff mengerutkan alisnya melihat tingkah mereka. Ia yakin ada yang ingin Zoro sampaikan padanya, tapi sepertinya bukan masalah penting. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Zeff sambil lalu.

"Ok! Hati-hati ayah!" Lambai Sanji sambil memutar balik badannya yang melihat punggung sang ayah. Ketika Zeff telah hilang dari pandangan mereka, Sanji melepas bekapannya terhadap Zoro. "Kau itu bicara bodoh apa, sih! Ingat kita sama-sama laki-laki! Ingat posisimu!" Ungkap Sanji kesal dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke depan.

Namun, ketika Sanji berkata seperti itu, Zoro terdiam. Zoro merasa terluka. Iya benar, yang dipikirkannya hanya bahwa dia adalah kekasih Sanji saat ini dan itu membuat dia amat sangat senang. Ia melupakan posisinya hanya sebagai pelindung. Rakyat yang lebih rendah daripada manusia rendah. Tugas Zoro bukan untuk mencintai Sanji saja, tapi ia harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk Sanji. Cinta seperti ini tidak akan di harapkan oleh Zeff, bahkan ketika Zeff tahupun, ia pasti menentang hubungan mereka. Ia mengerti maksud Sanji. Sanji tidak ingin terpisah dari Zoro sehingga cukup mereka berdualah yang tahu hubungan ini.

"Nami-Swaan~~" Lengkingan Sanji menyadarkan kegundahan Zoro. "Uwaah~ aku rindu aku rindu aku rindu~~~" Zoro melotot sempurna ketika ia melihat kekasihnya itu memeluk Nami dan menyibakkan wajahnya diantara buah dada Nami.

Zoro juga melihat Nami merasa kesal dan tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan itu. Tapi Zoro yakin, Nami juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika di lecehkan oleh pria berambut kuning itu. Toh, Sanji dulu tuan besarnya.

"Maaf, Nami. Aku belum bisa mengubah kebiasannya." Ungkap Zoro sambil menghela nafas dan dengan satu tangannya ia mengangkat tubuh Sanji pergi dari Nami.

"He-Hei! Turunkan aku! Nami-Swan~~" Rengek Sanji ketika dia merasa tubuhnya menjauh pergi dari hadapan Nami. Ya, Zoro membawa tubuh ramping Sanji di bahunya. Marimo cemburu, kah?

0o0

"Le-lepaskan aku! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Marimo bodoh?!" Sanji menatap rantai besar yang sedang di putar-putarkan Zoro di sekitar tubuhnya yang menempel dengan salah satu batang pohon. "Aku bilang lepaskan! Huwaa!" Kini Sanji semakin takut dan ingin menangis saja melihat wajah Zoro yang kesal itu.

"Ti~Dak!." Jawab Zoro panjang sambil tetap mengelilingi rantai itu dan semakin membelit badan Sanji.

"Marimo bodoh~~" Kini Sanji mulai tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Zoro yang semena-mena.

"Ini hukuman karena mata keranjangmu itu, master." Ungkap Zoro santai dan 'klong', Zoro berhasil menggembok lilitan rantai itu. "Yap! Sudah selesai." Senyum Zoro sambil menghapus keringat di dahinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau lakukan? Kalau mau memperkosaku juga aku berharap tidak di tempat seperti ini…" Cibir Sanji. Ya, kini mereka berdua memang sedang berada di dalam hutan yang letaknya tepat di belakang kediaman Baratie.

"Sudah. Diam dan lihat saja." Tukas Zoro sambil mengambil ketiga pedang di pinggangnya.

"Jangan membunuhku, Zoro…" Pinta Sanji.

Namun, saat itu Zoro pergi dari hadapan Sanji dan…

KLANG! SRANG! KLING!

Suara decit pedang Zoro terdengar. Sanji tidak dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan Marimo bodoh itu dibalik pohon-pohon besar yang ada di hadapannya.

Dan tak berapa lama, suasana terdengar hening. Tak ada lagi suara pedang-pedang Zoro disana. Namun seketika…

Sanji melotot.

BOOOM!

Pohon-pohon besar itu terbelah dan terpotong dari tempatnya. Dan Sanji melihat bayangan berwarna merah bergerak sangat cepat membuat satu-persatu pohon itu bergerak. Sanji tahu bayangan merah itu adalah kilatan dari jubah Zoro. Dan seketika tak ada lagi yang bisa Sanji lihat karena asap pasir yang menutupi dan bahkan karena debu-debu itu, Sanji hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mendengar suara berisik timbunan-timbunan pohon.

Ketika asap mulai menipis dan suara sudah tak terdengar lagi, Sanji membuka matanya dan betapa ia terkejut.

'I LOVE YOU'

Ya, batang-batang pohon besar itu di timbun Zoro satu persatu membentuk sebuah kalimat. 'I Love You' itu jadinya. Zoro yang sedang menyeka keringatnya di samping tulisan besar 'I LOVE YOU' itu menyengir senang. Sanji terharu, ya, mungkin rasa cinta yang besar dari Zorolah yang bisa membuatnya luluh pada laki-laki berpedang tiga itu.

Tek.

Tiba-tiba, Sanji melihat gelagat Zoro yang aneh. Zoro menoleh ke berbagai arah selain dirinya.

Kemudian, Zoro memegang kedua pedangnya dan satu pedang di gigitnya sambil menampakkan kuda-kuda. Sanji tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan.

"Santouryuu,,, Kokujo-o Tatsumaki!" Zoro menebaskan angin puting beliung kearah kanan Sanji.

"Hei, ada apa?!" Sanji kaget ketika melihat Zoro berlari begitu saja kebelakangnya. Dan saat itu, Sanji tak merasakan Zoro berada di dekatnya lagi. Ia tahu, sepertinya Zoro mencium gerakan penjahat. Tapi… tapi… "TAPI SETIDAKNYA LEPASKAN IKATANKU DULU, GRASS HEAD!" Teriak Sanji kesal.

0o0

'Dimana kau…" Zoro berlari dengan menggunakan buah iblisnya. Ia tahu kekuatan milik siapa yang tengah ia kejar ini. Sial, sial! Kenapa orang itu bisa kemari?! Zoro benar-benar ingin membalaskan dendamnya. "KELUAR KAU!" Bentak Zoro menghentikkan langkahnya. Dan lalu, sebuah angin tebasan menghampirinya dan Zoro dengan sigap menyingkir.

"Permainan apa ini, Roronoa? Justru aku yang harus bilang 'keluar kau!'" Seru seseorang dengan suara dinginnya. Orang itu menampakkan dirinya berdiri di atas dahan pohon disana.

Zoro menanggah kearahnya dan perlahan memperlihatkan dirinya. Ia mengerti kekuatan buah iblisnya justru membuat ia seperti orang pengecut saja. "Mihawk.." Geramnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya, Roronoa." Ujar lelaki bertopi itu dengan tak berekspresi.

…

Kring kling klang. Sanji menggoyangkan dirinya berusaha untuk terlepas dari rantai itu.

Krssk krssk.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari semak-semak. Dan tak berapa lama, muncul sesorang dari sana.

"Ternyata pendekar pedang itu bodoh juga. Meninggalkan masternya sendirian dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini." Ungkap lelaki berpakaian training yang lusuh itu.

"Heh, Kau. Kau tak akan bisa melepasku dari rantai ini. Dan aku yakin Zoro akan kembali membuka rantai ini. Karena dia yang memegang kuncinya." Ucap Sanji yakin. Sanji masih ingat siapa laki-laki itu. Mereka pernah berhasil menangkapnya tapi kemudian, Sanji berhasil di selamatkan sejak umur Sanji dan Zoro pada saat itu 10 tahun.

Tunggu dulu? Mereka?

Ah, Sanji ingat, saat ini, Zoro pasti tengah mengejar partner pria yang di ketahui bernama Gin itu. Ya, Mihawk. Orang yang berhasil meninggalkan luka panjang di dada Zoro.

Krek. Klang klang.

Dengan sekejap Sanji tersentak saat Gin berada di dekatnya, rantai-rantai besar yang membelitnya itu terpotong dan berjatuhan di dekatnya.

"Kau lupa, Sanji Baratie,, selama 2 tahun ini aku tidak diam saja." Seringai Gin.

"Diable jambe!" Sanji langsung mengangkat kakinya dan di tepis Gin dengan mudahnya. Bahkan, kini, tangan-tangan Gin berhasil menahan satu kaki Sanji dan bahkan kini Sanji sudah berada di pelukan laki-laki itu. "Cih." Dengus Sanji.

Gin menahan tubuh Sanji yang jauh lebih kecil dari badannya. Bahkan tinggi mereka berduapun tak jauh beda. "Hem… ini benar-benar bangsawan…" Endus Gin di sela-sela leher belakang Sanji.

"Jauhkan wajah menjijikkanmu itu!" Geram Sanji yang saat ini didekap Gin dari belakang.

"Wajar saja pendekar pedang membuatkan kalimat pohon itu." Ujar Gin melihat rangkaian pohon besar yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua. "Karena bangsawan memang sesempurna ini… sayang sekali mereka selalu di kejar oleh orang-orang jahat." Gumam Gin. "Dan sayang sekali juga, aku harus membawamu ke Thriller Bark."

"!" Sanji melotot. Tempat itu…

0o0

"Hosh… hosh…" Zoro kelelahan menebaskan katananya pada pedang salib milik Mihawk.

"Sepertinya, sebentar lagi sudah waktunya kami pergi." Ungkap Mihawk yang mengetahui insting dari Gin di kejauhan sana.

Zoro melotot sempurna. Dia lupa Mihawk tidak pernah sendiri dan ia malah meninggalkan SANJI! "Tunggu, kau!" Zoro buru-buru akan meninggalkan Mihawk kalau saja…

"Tuan putrimu sudah bersamaku." Gin muncul di samping Mihawk.

"Master!" Zoro berusaha menghampiri Sanji tapi Mihawk mencegah dengan pedangnya itu. Dan Zoro juga tak punya tenaga lagi.

"Hmpp! Zoro! Tolong aku! Mereka akan membawaku ke Thriller Bark! Katakan—hmmp!" Gin meringis ketika Sanji menggigit telapak tangannya. Dan pada kesempatan itu Sanji berusaha memberi tahu walaupun pada akhirnya dia di bekap lagi.

"Kami permisi dulu." Ujar Mihawk dan Gin membawa Sanji. Mereka melompat dari dahan satu ke dahan yang lain. Zoro yang masih bisa melihat keremangan mereka berusaha mengejar. Zoro mengejar mati-matian namun pada akhirnya, ia selalu tersesat.

Ia kini benar-benar tersesat.

Zoro tak merasakan keberadaan mereka lagi.

Dan Zoro masih bisa mengingat tatapan memohon Sanji ketika mereka membawanya pergi…

Zoro yang lemah menjatuhkan lututnya. "SIAL… SIALAN! Hiks, Master…" Kini Zoro tak bisa menahan tangisan pedih. Tangisan menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi master tercintanya…

Dan pada saat itu, keadaan menjadi gelap…

0o0

Zoro mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Dimana aku?" Gumamnya ketika ia pertama kali menatap langit-langit dojo. Perasaan Zoro terdengar amat lemah.

"Zoro! Kau sudah siuman?! Kami menemukanmu pingsan di hutan." Nami menghampiri Zoro. "Tapi, kami tak menemukan tuan Sanji…" Lirihnya.

Zoro meringis. Dia menggertakan giginya, ia meninggalkan pemuda yang di cintainya itu sendiri…

"Aku akan pergi." Zoro berusaha beranjak dari pembaringannya. Membuat Nami semakin cemas saja, Nami yakin Zoro pasti telah melakukan kesalahan…

"Jangan bilang tuan Sanji…" Nami mulai menitikkan air matanya. Walaupun Sanji mesum padanya, Nami begitu amat menyayanginya karena Sanji kecil pernah di urusnya.

Zoro terhenti tepat di depan pintu keluar. Ia tahu, Nami pasti tahu, dan bukan hanya Nami yang bersedih, Zoro sendiri bahkan lebih tersiksa, bahkan Zoro berharap mati saja kalau tak bisa melindungi masternya.

Nami masih duduk menangis di belakangnya. Tapi Zoro tak ingin bicara lebih lama lagi. Semua karena kesalahannya. Ia yang harus menanggungnya.

Ketika Zoro baru saja menggeser pintu, Zoro kaget karena tiba-tiba baju dibagian dadanya di tarik keatas.

"BRENGSEK KAU ZORO! SEBENARNYA DIMANA ANAKKU BERADA!?" Zeff datang dan marah besar. Tentu saja, Zeff tak mungkin tidak tahu dengan apa yang menimpa putranya. Ketika Zoro tak bersama Sanji, ini pasti ada apa-apanya.

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari rahang kekar Zoro itu. Bahkan kalau bisa di bilang, Zoro ingin menangis.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Bentak Zeff semakin kalap. Dofla dan Crocodile yang memang ada di belakang sang ayah mulai prihatin.

"Sudahlah ayah, kita selesaikan ini baik-baik." Ujar Dofla. Ia juga sama marah pada Zoro, tapi, dia tak menginginkan jalan emosional seperti ayahnya.

"Master…" Zoro amat berat untuk berkata. Bahkan, ia memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam untuk mengingat betapa bodohnya ia hari ini. "Mereka, mereka mengalahkanku dan berhasil membawa master… ke Thriller Bark."

BUAGG.

Tiba-tiba saja Zoro terpelanting jauh melewati posisi Nami.

"AYAH!" Dofla saja sampai kaget melihat reaksi sang ayah.

"Dofla ikut aku, kita akan menemui Roger dan Edward." Ungkap Zeff kesal sambil meninggalkan tempat itu. Diikuti Doflaminggo dan pelindungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Nami khawatir.

Zoro mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sela bibirnya. "Biarkan aku sendiri, Nami. Maafkan aku." Pinta Zoro. Name lalu dengan segan meninggalkan Zoro. Nami tahu ini masa-masa sulit Zoro, ia khawatir kalau-kalau Zoro terlalu menyesali perbuatan hingga ia malah memilih jalan bunuh diri. Tapi, Nami menuruti perkataan Zoro dan meninggalkan dojo setelah menutup kembali pintunya.

Zoro terpaku di tempatnya itu. Dia berpikir keras, di benar-benar berpikir keras.

Thriller Bark tempat yang menakutkan.

Dan Zoro tak yakin datang kesana Sanji masih selamat.

Letak lokasi itupun cukup jauh.

Sanji pasti tak bisa di selamatkannya walau harus mati..

Zoro tak punya jalan keluar lagi. Sanji pasti sudah meninggalkannya…

Zoro marah hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"ARRGGGH!" Ia kalap sampai-sampai mengacak semua yang ada di dojo ini. Zoro sudah benar-benar membuat dirinya hancur.

Tiba-tiba, Zoro terdiam…

Ia mengatur nafas kemarahannya.

Dan pada saat itu, Zoro menarik sebilah pedangnya. Mata pedang yang tajam itu ia letakkan disisi lehernya.

"Master, aku akan selalu bersamamu dialam sana…" Ungkapnya sambil memejamkan mata pasrah.

:: Zo-San ::

Akhirnya sudah mulai terlihat konfliknya…

Author : Jangan pisahkan ZoSan~~~

Zoro : Kau yang buat ceritanya, kan? Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu.. *mendengus*

Author : *menatap kesal kearah Zoro* kau itu selalu complain! *dorong pedang keleher Zoro*

*SENSOR-SENSOR-SENSOR*

Sanji : *datang sambil menangis* aku sedih readers, tapi, tetep Review ya~ hiks…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note :**

Author kembali update~~~

Jangan lupa baca FF 'Sanji, The Poor Teacher' ya~ ZoSan dengan Rate-M :3

Jangan lupa ripiu juga~

**Pair :** Roronoa Zoro x Sanji.

**Genre :** Boys-Love, Romance, Don't LIKE, Don't READ!

**Disclaimer :** ONE PIECE – Eichiiro Oda.

**Summary :**

"When love came true for a little boy who want to protect his master. The lost way to love someone coz he is boy. Roronoa Zoro want you, Sanji…"

"Garis turun temurun yang telah di terima untuk clan pelindung sama halnya dengan clan Roronoa. Dimana seorang Zoro harus di tugaskan melindungi anak bungsu dari Baratie."

**MY FORTUNE**

**4**

Sanji tersadar dari pingsannya. Dan dia sekarang tengah berada di pundak Gin. Sanji melihat kesekitar wilayah yang tengah di lewatinya ini.

Suasana terlihat mencekam, bahkan, Sanji tidak tahu saat ini siang atau malam karena tak ada matahari atau rembulan, yang ada hanya langit gelap. Batu-batu yang dipijaki Gin dan Mihawk juga saat ini adalah ribuan batu nisan. Dan di kejauhan sana, terlihat kastil besar yang sepertinya sudah tua dan terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Apa ini Thriller Bark?" Gumam Sanji dalam hati. "HEI! Lepaskan aku!" Berontak Sanji. Kaki-nya tak henti-hentinya menendang perut Gin. Tangannya juga tak henti-hentinya memukul punggung Gin.

"Diam kau bangsawan Baratie! Kau begitu manis, jangan sampai aku memperkosamu!" Ancam Gin sambil menepuk pantat Sanji. Mendapat perlakuan itu, Sanji merinding dan tak mau berontak lagi. Dan semakin melangkah, kini Gin dan Mihawk sudah semakin dekat dengan kastil.

'Hiks, aku mau dibunuh… Zoro, aku mau di perkosa lalu dibunuh…' Isaknya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar berharap, kekasihnya itu tidak tersesat dan berhasil mengejarnya dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari tempat mengerikan ini.

0o0

Zoro menyerah. Dia sudah tidak yakin bisa menyelamatkan Sanjinya. Bahkan, kini mata pedang katananya sudah tepat berada di sisi depan lehernya.

"Master, aku akan selalu bersamamu dialam sana…" Ungkapnya sambil memejamkan mata pasrah.

"GOMU-GOMU NO PISTOLE!" Sebuah lengan karet menghantam pedang yang berada di dekat leher kekar Zoro itu hingga pedang itu terlempar kearah yang lain. Zoro yang kaget membukan matanya dan lalu, ia melihat Luffy, Ace, Doflaminggo dan Crocodile ada di depan pintu dojo ini.

"Ka-Kalian…" Gagap Zoro. Ia tidak menyangka aksi bunuh dirinya di cegah seperti ini.

"Akhir bodoh macam apa itu… apa itu Roronoa yang dikenal kita selama ini?" Tukas Crocodile sambil menyesap rokoknya.

Zoro bersiaga sambil mengambil pedangnya kembali ketika keempat orang itu memasuki ruangan.

"Ckckck, benar-benar berantakan sekali…" Decak Ace sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat keadaan dojo yang malang ini.

"Pergi kalian dari sini! Jangan cegah aku! Aku akan tetap bersama master Sanji!" Ungkap Zoro kalap sambil menaruh pedangnya di leher lagi. Memang terlihat agak meragukan aksi bunuh diri Zoro itu, tapi Zoro juga tak percaya kalau Masternya bisa kabur dari Thriller Bark dalam keadaan hidup.

DUAGG!

Dengan secepat kilat Dofla memukul wajah Zoro hingga Zoro terhempas dan kemudian menarik jubah merah lelaki berambut hijau itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan melakukan acara seperti ini?! Seakan-akan kau menyimpulkan adik tersayangku sudah tiada!" Geram Dofla. Meski tengah memakai kacamata hitam seperti biasanya, namun Zoro sukses ketakutan melihat raut wajah yang amat marah dari kakak masternya itu. Zoro terdiam menyesal. Dia memang egois bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang ia cintai sudah tiada. "Kalau aku yang jadi pelindungnya, aku akan mengejar Sanji dan rela mati untukknya." Jelas Dofla sambil melepas cengkramannnya hingga tubuh kekar Zoro terduduk pada tatami yang sudah berantakan ini.

"Kau tenang saja Roronoa, tak ada yang perlu di takutkan di Thriller Bark, Luffy saja bisa menyelamatkanku." Ungkap Ace dengan wajah tenang.

Zoro melotot sempurna. Apa maksud dari pada putra semata wayang Roger itu?

"Ace pernah sekali diculik hingga dibawa ke Thriller Bark, cukup sulit katanya untuk keluar dari sana, tapi dengan keberanian yang memuncah dan pantang menyerah, Luffy berhasil mengambil Ace kembali." Terang Dofla. Zoro melirik kearah laki-laki kurus yang berdiri di samping Ace itu. Luffy? Luffy berhasil masuk ke Thriller Bark dan selamat? "Memang ini sengaja di rahasiakan Roger karena tak ingin ini jadi berita besar. Bahwa memang kenyataannya Thriller Bark tempat yang menakutkan… Luffy juga 3 bulan tak sadarkan diri karena insiden itu."

Zoro menelan ludah. Sebegitu mengerikannya tempat itu? Tapi… Sanji tercintanya ada di tempat itu sekarang…

"Dan aku yakin, Sanji takkan dibunuh secepat itu. Kemungkinan kita akan menemui keadaan dia yang paling buruk adalah hilangnya barang berharganya… percayalah padaku, Zoro. Kami akan ikut bersamamu untuk menyelamatkannya." Tegas Ace.

Melihat kesungguhan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Sanji, membuat Zoro jadi terlihat bodoh kalau dia malah melarikan diri. Dia yang paling membutuhkan Sanji ketimbang empat orang itu, karena, sesungguhnya Zoro tidak bisa hidup tanpa laki-laki berambut pirang itu…

0o0

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! HUEEE~ BIARKAN AKU PERGI~~" Rengek Sanji ketika kini dirinya sudah masuk kedalam kastil bersama dua orang lainnya.

Mendengar pintu besar kastil itu terbuka saja, sudah membuat Sanji tidak percaya diri. Bahkan, Sanji menyesal karena menjadi anak nakal yang tidak menurut kata-kata Zeff, Dofla maupun Zoro. Kalau saja dia selamat dan keluar dari Thriller Bark, dia berjanji tidak akan berlaku mesum lagi kepada Nami dan gadis-gadis lainnya…

"Oh, kalian sudah datang." Terdengar suara Baritone yang tengah menghampiri mereka. Sanji menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat sosok jangkung yang keluar dari kegelapan ruangan selanjutnya.

Pada saat itu, Gin dan Mihawk membungkuk hormat padanya. Sanji terkesiap melihat lelaki besar berambut merah dengan riasan yang mirip dengan Zombie itu.

Bahkan, dalam hati Sanji sudah mulai menangis. 'Huwee, seseorang tolong aku…' ratapnya.

BRUAAK. Sanji dilempar kearah kaki laki-laki itu oleh Gin. "Kami berhasil mendapat bangsawan Baratie."

Laki-laki besar itu mengangkat wajah Sanji hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangannya. Mata merah itu melihat tajam kearah wajah Sanji, membuat Sanji semakin takut saja.

"Point shooter!" Sanji berusaha menendang wajah laki-laki itu dan dengan satu tangan yang lain, laki-laki itu menahan kaki Sanji. "Cih.." Decak Sanji kesal. Dia benar-benar ingin kabur dari tempat ini.

'Laki-laki ini lebih manis dari Law…' Ungkap Kidd. Laki-laki yang sekarang tengah menahan Sanji itu. Pikirannya langsung bergerak mesum melihat begitu rampingnya tubuh Sanji. Dan Kidd meraba badan Sanji pada saat itu juga.

BLETAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tongkat yang tidak tahu terbuat dari apa terlempar ke kepala Kidd. "Jangan berbuat seenaknya pada mangsaku, Kidd." Laki-laki berambut biru berbadan kecil muncul dari belakang Kidd.

"Ma-Master… Law…" Ungkap Kidd takut. Sanji tersentak mendengar pria besar berambut merah memanggil orang bernama Law itu dengan sebutan master.

Saat Law menghampiri, Gin dan Mihawk masih setia menunduk hormat. Dan pada saat itu, Kidd melepas Sanji namun mengikat kedua tangan Sanji terlebih dahulu.

Law menghampiri Sanji sambil meneliti setiap sudut Sanji dengan tatapan tak moodnya. "Hah, masih manisan aku!" Ungkap Law sambil mendengus.

Sanji sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari laki-laki berjanggut tipis itu. "K-kau! Kau juga bangsawan, kan!? Kenapa kau di sebut master oleh orang ini?!" Ujar Sanji sambil menanggah-nanggah menunjuk Kidd dengan mata yang tetap terfokus pada Law.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaanmu. Ternyata tak ada yang special dari bangsawan Baratie. Dan aku sial baru kali ini mendapat mangsa secengeng kau.." Ungkap Law sambil memunggungi yang lain. "Kidd, kurung dia diruang bawah tanah. Dan kalian berdua, jaga pintu depan Thriller Bark, aku rasa, akan ada orang yang akan datang kemari." Perintah Law sambil lalu.

Kidd mengangguk dan membawa Sanji. Sedangkan Mihawk dan Gin, menghilang dari tempatnya.

0o0

BRAKK!

"Ugh…"Ringis Sanji ketika tubuhnya di lempar kedalam penjara di ruang bawah tanah oleh Kidd.

"Kau beristirahatlah, tuan manis. Mungkin akan lama lagi kami menemuimu." Tukas Kidd sambil mengusap pipi Sanji dari balik jeruji. Membuat Sanji muak dan menggeleng pelan karena tak bisa memukul atau menendang laki-laki raksasa itu karena keadaannya yang terikat. "Aku suka sekali dengan alis melingkar itu." Tambahnya sebelum sosok jangkungnya menghilang dari tempat ini. Sanji menyadari kalau orang bernama Kidd itu tidak main-main dan dia tahu barang berharganya.

Sejak kehadiran Kidd sudah tak dirasa lagi di sekitar sini, Sanji mulai menggeliat kearah dalam Jeruji.

"Hah, kau juga tertangkap ya? Kau bangsawan dari mana?" Suara cempreng seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Sanji. Sanji menoleh kesudut ruangan dan mendapati wanita mungil dengan keadaan lusuh terduduk sambil memegang payungnya.

Sanji terkesiap dan… "OHO~ MELLORINE~~ Aku dikurung dengan seorang wanita~~"

"BERISIK!" Wanita itu menendang Sanji ketika Sanji berguling kearahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Lady?" Kini Sanji mulai serius.

"Tentu saja aku tertangkap, bodoh!" Decaknya kesal. "Tunggu… rambut pirang? Kau berasal dari bangsawan Baratie?!" Kejutnya.

"Ah, begitulah. Namaku Sanji Baratie, jika boleh tahu, siapa namamu gadis manis yang malang?"

"Aku Perona. Aku dari bangsawan Hantu, pelindungku bodoh dan penakut hingga aku berakhir disini. Horohorohoro~ ayaaaaaaaaaaaah~" Tiba-tiba gadis berambut pink yang di ketahui bernama Perona itu mulai menangis.

"Te-Tenanglah, Perona-chan, kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini!" ujar Sanji menenangkan.

0o0

Sementara itu di sisi lain di wilayah Thriller Bark nan jauh disana…

Seorang pria berambut hitam gondrong dengan hidung panjang dan pakaian yang sudah mulai lusuh, masih mengendap-endap di semak-semak di hutan yang mengerikan ini. Nampaknya, pria itu sudah beberapa hari ini berada di wilayah Thriller Bark, sendirian.

Ketika dia merasa keadaan sudah aman, dia keluar dari semak-semak dan betapa kagetnya saat ada anjing besar kala itu.

"—G-G-G-GYAAAA! CERBERUS!" Histerisnya dan mulai berlari secepat mungkin. Namun, anjing besar berkepala 3 itu tetap mengejarnya. "GYAA! TIDAK-TIDAK! TOLONG, ANJING MANIS! DAGINGKU TIDAK ENAK~~!" Paniknya.

Ya. Laki-laki pemberani namun pengecut ini adalah seorang pelindung. Namanya adalah Usopp.

Ketika dia berlali berbelok, dia memasuki sebuah kapal terdampar yang mengerikan. Usopp tak peduli itu dan lebih memilih sembunyi ketimbang di makan hidup-hidup oleh Cerberus. Dan benar saja, anjing besar itu mencari dan tak menemukan Usopp sehingga dia pergi begitu saja.

"Haah huuuuft, untung saja." Usopp bernafas lega sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Harus tetap berjuang untuk master Perona!" Kini dia mulai memberanikan diri lagi. Namun, seketika, suasana didalam kapal ini terasa semakin mencekam.

"Yohohohoho." Usopp bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar suara tawa jauh di kegelapan depan sana. Perlahan, tubuh Usopp menjadi kaku ketika mendengar suara sepatu semakin menggema mendekatinya. Mata Usopp juga tak bisa berpaling dari kegelapan itu meskipun ingin.

Lalu… perlahan-lahan, suara sepatu berjalan itu semakin mendekat…

Lebih mendekat sehingga… muncul sebuah tengkorak dari dalam kegelapan itu. "Yohohoho, selamat datang~"

"HA-HANTU~~HA—" Usopp begitu kaget hingga ia benar-benar pingsan.

"heh?" si tengkorak berambut afro itu bingung melihat tubuh Usopp tergeletak di hadapannya. Lalu kemudian, seekor rusa kecil muncul di belakang tengkorak itu.

"B-Brook-san, apa orang itu orang jahat?" ungkap rusa berjalan itu sambil sembunyi. Ya, walau terbalik posisi sembunyinya.

"Aku rasa tidak, Chopper-san. Manusia itu langsung jatuh ketika melihatku." Ujar tengkorak hidup bernama Brook itu tak mengerti.

0o0

"GOMU-GOMU NO FUSSHEN!" Badan Luffy seketika menjadi bulat dan besar sehingga melindungi yang lain dari serangan pedang-pedang dan sekarang, pedang-pedang itu malah terpental jauh ketika mengenai badan Luffy.

"Nanajuuni Poundo Hou!" Zoro langsung menyerang dari balik Luffy sehingga tebasan pedangnya mengenai sebagian musuh.

"Cih. Sial, Zombienya banyak sekali." Ungkap Ace.

"Croco-chan, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kemarilah." Di saat seperti inipun, Dofla berhasil membuat Crocodile blushing walau sebenarnya niat Dofla memang baik. Ingin melindunginya. Ya, Crocodile tahu, kekuatan dia dan sang master amat setara.

"Ma-master bicara apa, aku pelindung master, jadi aku yang akan melindungimu…" Ungkap Crocodile gugup. Saat itu, Dofla meloncat kearahnya dan menarik badan Crocodile dalam pelukkannya.

Saat itu, satu Zombie MATI di tangan Dofla. "Sudah kubilang, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku, hm?" Tukas Doflaminggo. Membuat Crocodile semakin mencintai masternya…

"OI! Disaat seperti ini saja kalian masih begitu! Memalukan!" Sindir Ace yang merasa iri dengan kemesraan mereka berdua. Ya, Luffy kalau sedang bertarung, sangat serius dan kekuatannya lebih kuat daripada dirinya, sehingga Ace yang selalu saja di lindungi walau sebenarnya Ace ingin sekali dia yang melindungi Luffy tercintanya.

Zoro bernafas tersengal-sengal, ia masih asik sendiri menebas beberapa Zombie yang menghalangi jalannya. Zoro masih merasa menyesal atas tertangkapnya Sanji.

Ia benar-benar ingin melihat pria beralis melingkar itu. Ia berharap, Sanji masih baik-baik saja.

0o0

Sanji terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia melihat, Perona juga masih tertidur di dekatnya dengan gelisah. Sanji lalu melihat kesekeliling, penjara bawah tanah begitu sepi, tak ada yang lain selain dirinya dan gadis berambut pink ini.

Sanji merasa lelah, sudah dua jam ia terkurung disini…

Sanji memang menggila terhadap wanita. Tapi Sanji adalah pria sejati yang menghormati wanita diatas segalanya. Dan lelaki gentleman dan ahli masak ini, memiliki orang istimewa tersendiri dihatinya…

Ya, orang itu adalah Roronoa Zoro.

"Kau sudah terbangun rupanya, Cook-san?" suara seorang wanita dewasa membuat Sanji menatap kearah luar jeruji. Nampak seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu menghamprinya. Suara sapa kecilnya tak kuasa membangunkan Perona dan hanya memikat Sanji.

"Oh! Ternyata ada lady yang lain disini!" Sahut Sanji.

Wanita itu berjongkok didepan jeruji tepat di depan Sanji. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.."

"Terserah pada anda, my lady~" Ungkap Sanji sopan.

Wanita itu terkikik geli. "Benar-benar seorang bangsawan yang sopan. Tuan koki, benar bukan karena kau berasal dari Baratie?" Tanya wanita itu lembut.

"Benar sekali. Andai saja ada dapur di sekitarku, aku akan memasakkan makanan yang paling lezat untukmu."

"Aku Nico Robin. Dan yang kudengar, nama pelindungmu Zoro, benarkah?"

"Be-benar." Ungkap Sanji dengan gugup. Kenapa Tanya nama pelindung? Apa Robin juga sekutu dari Thriller Bark. "A-apa kau juga adalah anak buah laki-laki berambut merah itu?"

Robin tersenyum. "Bukan. Kidd sama kedudukannya denganku. Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku, aku rasa tuan besar kami kelaparan." Ajak Robin. Mendengar kata kelaparan, Sanji tidak bisa diam saja. Dan pada akhirnya, dia ikut dengan Robin dan meninggalkan Perona yang masih tertidur.

0o0

"AKU LAPPAAAR~~" Desah Law panjang.

"Iya ini master, aku sudah membuat Ramen yang mengenyangkan~" Rajuk Kidd sambil menyodorkan sepanci ramen buatannya.

Law menoleh kearah panic panas yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. "AKU MALAS MAKAN RAMEN LAGI~~" Rengeknya.

Membuat Kidd kelabakkan kalau masternya sudah semanja ini.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kalau Cook-san yang akan membuat makan untuk makan malam kita." Robin datang bersama Sanji. Membuat Kidd dan Law menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengeluarkannya?!" Geram Law.

"Tenanglah master, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kan." Tawa Robin.

"Haa, masakan apa ini~" Desis Sanji melihat Ramen aneh milik Kidd. Dan masih terlihat juga kidd yang mengenakan celemek karena habis memasak. "Dimana dapurnya?" Tanya Sanji angkuh.

"Cih. Disana." Jawab Kidd dengan wajah tak suka.

Sanji memasuki dapur dan memakai celemek, lalu, dia mulai menyibukkan diri di ruangan itu…

0o0

Robin, Kidd, dan Law menyuap satu sendok kare buatan Sanji dalam suasana hening. Sanji masih berdiri di samping meja makan mereka dengan masih mengenakan celemek dan memegang nampan. Ia berdebar-debar bagaimana hasil masakannya ketika dimakan oleh mereka. Toh, Sanji tidak tahu selera makanan para penjahat itu.

Robin tersenyum ketika selesai mengunyah suapan pertama.

"Hiks. Ini enak sekali~~~" Jerit Kidd sambil menangis tak jelas. "Baru pertama kali aku makan makanan seenak ini~~"

Law masih mengunyah dengan sikap dingin.

"Hei, cebol! Beri komentar masakanku!" Gertak Sanji tidak suka dengan sikap dinginnya itu. Law tak menghiraukan itu dan tetap makan sampai habis. "Hehehe, kau menghabiskannya berarti masakanku memang benar-benar enak."

"Daripada itu, Cook-san. Apakah Roronoa juga pernah memakan masakanmu?"

"Tentu saja, Robin-cwan~ dia sangat suka masakanku, tidak mau masakan yang lain~~"

Robin terkikik. "Kau pasti jadi istri idamannya."

"Hee?" Sanji bengong dengan kata yang di keluarkan Robin barusan.

Kidd berjalan kearah jendela. Terdengar ledakan dimana-mana. "Seperti akhir-akhir ini di wilayah kita jadi ramai ya." Desahnya lemas.

"Sepertinya pendekar pedang dan teman-temannya akan menyelamatkan tuan putri." Tambah Robin sambil memandang lembut kearah Sanji. Sanji terdiam, apakah maksud dari pendekar pedang itu?

…Zoro…

"Ah! Di depan gerbang ada kereta kuda madam Ivankov." Decak Kidd. Seketika,wajah Law membiru. Membuat Sanji tak mengerti dengan wajah pucat pasi itu.

"Sembunyikan aku, Kidd!" Teriaknya histeris.

"YAHOOO! Aku datang bermain, Law-chan sayaaaaaaang~~~~~~~" Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan dandanan seperti pegulat wanita sukses menghancurkan pintu besar ruangan ini. "Aish. Ada seorang candy-boy lagi rupanya." Ungkapnya sambil memandang kearah Sanji.

"He? Aku?" Tunjuk Sanji pada diri sendiri ketika mendengar kata 'Candy-boy'. Dan seketika saja, Sanji dan Law hilang dibawa Ivankov.

0o0

Semua para Zombie berhasil di kalahkan oleh Zoro dan yang lain. Entah kenapa, semua melihat kekuatan Zoro semakin lama semakin hebat. Apakah karena kemarahan? Penyesalan? Atau kekecewaan?

Dan baru saja perang melawan Zombie berakhir…

Seorang pembawa pedang salib dengan seorang biasa saja, muncul di hadapan Zoro dan kawan-kawan.

"Tak disangka, kau malah akan datang kemari, Roronoa." Decak lelaki bertopi itu.

"Cih. Mihawk." Dengus Zoro. "Aku mungkin lengah saat itu, tapi sekarang, aku sudah jadi lebih kuat! Heaaaah!" Zoro mulai menyerang.

Dan pada akhirnya, teradi perang antara Zoro, Ace, Luffy, Doflaminggo dan Crocodile, melawan Gin dan Dracule Mihawk.

Siapakah diantara mereka yang lebih hebat? Akankah Zoro bisa menyelamatkan Sanji?

:: Zo-San ::

Holla, bentar lagi Fic ini mau tamat~

Maaf ya Author baru muncul, author jatuh sakit T,T

Yosh! Ripiu-ripuuuu!~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note :**

Author kembali update~~~

Jangan lupa baca FF 'Sanji, The Poor Teacher' ya~ ZoSan dengan Rate-M :3

Jangan lupa ripiu juga~

**Pair :** Roronoa Zoro x Sanji.

**Genre :** Boys-Love, Romance, Don't LIKE, Don't READ!

**Disclaimer :** ONE PIECE – Eichiiro Oda.

**Summary :**

"When love came true for a little boy who want to protect his master. The lost way to love someone coz he is boy. Roronoa Zoro want you, Sanji…"

"Garis turun temurun yang telah di terima untuk clan pelindung sama halnya dengan clan Roronoa. Dimana seorang Zoro harus di tugaskan melindungi anak bungsu dari Baratie."

**MY FORTUNE**

**5 (Ending)**

TRANG. TRANG.

Suara decit pedang yang saling beradu menggema di sekitar. Keduanya nampa serius. Tak lain keduanya juga adalah pendekar pedang sejati.

Ketika pergerakan Mihawk yang mendesak, dengan pasrah Zoro membawa pedangnya mundur sekedar untuk menghindar.

'Cih.' Desisnya terdengar meski sebuah pedang digigitnya dengan kedua tangan yang berpedang juga. Mata tajam Zoro mengelilingi sekitar. Sepi. Hanya ada dia, Mihawk dan area tandus. 'Cih, semua tersesat, ya?!' Simpulnya geram.

"Kau lihat kemana, Roronoa?" Tanpa ragu dan dengan tidak sabaran, Mihawk kembali menyerang namun, dengan sigap Zoro menepis. "Dasar. Padahal pertempuran disini akan menjadi pertempuran terakhir kita, biar kita buktikan siapa pendekar pedang sejati yang pantas di akui!"

"Hah! Bicara saja sesukamu! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan gelar itu! aku akan menolong masterku! Kumohon minggirlah!" Zoro kini sudah tak berniat untuk menghabiskan tenaganya. Ia cemas akan Sanji. Apakah master beralis keritingnya itu akan baik-baik saja?

Mihaw menyeringai. Rupanya ia tidak sudi mengabulkan permohonan Zoro yang sedang terburu-buru itu dan malah mendesaknya lagi.

"Cih. Sial." Umpatnya. Ia harap ada kawan yang mau menggantikan posisinya ini. Sementara Luffy dan Ace masih menyerang para Zombie dan makhluk lainnya yang takkan habis. Sedangkan DoflaDille terpisah dan menghadapi Gin.

Siapa yang bisa menggantikan Zoro?

Siapa saja...

Siapa saja, bolehlah. Aku butuh master Sanji...

0o0

Saat ini, seorang pria menelusuri jalanan tandus. Raut wajahnya dan cara berjalannya terlihat nampak kesal. Terlihat sebuah tengkorak dan rusa kecil berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

Padahal, hampir saja lelaki bernama Usopp itu kehilangan nyawanya hari ini.

Bagaimana bisa? Tengkorak yang menyeramkan malah berbakat melucu bersama teman rusanya?! Usopp sampai kesal dibodohi dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang ada di Thriller Bark ini.

"U-Usopp-sama, pelan-pelan saja berjalannya, kita bisa berteman? Berteman, kan?" Rajuk tengkorak berambut afro yang sudah di kenal bernama Brook.

Tak ada jawaban dari pelindung seorang master itu. masih menatap lurus kedepan.

"Usopp-san, kita berteman, nee?" Kini rusa imut mulai mengeluarkan Kyuun-Spark-nya.

Langkah Usopp tertekan dengan kedua makhluk aneh ini. Dan tentu saja membuat Usopp tidak takut! Justru semakin kesal.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TIDAK BERPUTAR DISEKELILINGKU?!" Teriakan Usopp membuat Brook dan Chopper saling berpelukan takut.

Namun, kemarahan Usopp terusik dengan suara-suara riuh yang berada jauh di depan sana.

"A-ada apa ya? Aku merasakan ada orang lain di sekitar sini?" Tanyanya memprediksi.

"Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang bertarung." Perkataan Brook membuat Usopp berlari kearah keributan. Berharap, Perona masternya berada disana. Bagaimanapun, sebagai pelindung berjiwa ksatria, Usopp tak ragu untuk mengorbankan nyawa ketika memasuki Thriller Bark ini.

0o0

Sementara di kediaman Baratie...

Suasana rumah besar ini dari luar masih terlihat nyaman dan seperti biasanya. Tapi sebenarnya, di Paviliun berkumpul kepala keluarga Bangsawan besar. Suasana tidak begitu tenang, ada sedikit perasaan gelisah terpampang pada wajah kepala keluarga Baratie.

Zeff menatap menerawang ke awan dan langit yang membentang dari Paviliun yang pintu gesernya terbuka ini. Dua sahabatnya masih duduk disampingnya dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Edward meneguk sake di botolnya dan lalu bercengkrama sambil menyentak Zeff dengan memukul pundaknya. "Sudah tenanglah Zeff! Anakmu pasti baik-baik saja!"

"Hm..." Zeff mendengus.

"Apa kau khawatir karena kedua putramu ada di Thriller Bark?" Kini Roger buka mulut. Dia terlihat tampak tenang-tenang saja meski anak tunggalnya ada bersama anak-anak Zeff.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang sedang kuresahkan sekarang..." Kini Zeff mulai menghela nafas dan mengingat kejadian sebelum anak-anak menjemput Sanji ke Thriller Bark...

**Flashback**

"Zeff-sama!" Ungkap Zoro sambil duduk bersimpuh di depan Zeff. Zeff tersentak. Nampak Doflaminggo dan Crocodile berdiri di sisi pintu. Dan adapula Patty dan Mr.2 di ruangan ini.

"A-Ada apa?! Ke-kenapa kau bersimpuh seperti itu, Zoro?!" Geram Zeff kalut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku benar-benar ceroboh! Tapi ijinkan aku menyelamatkan master Sanji! Aku akan membawanya pulang!" Kini Zoro sudah terlihat meraung-raung.

Zeff terdiam. Zeff lebih pedih lagi mendengar Sanji kecilnya berada di Thriller Bark. Memang marah juga dia terhadap Zoro yang tak bisa di andalkan ini! Tapi... Zoro pelindungnya... dia wajib menyelamatkan Sanji meski nyawa taruhannya!

"Hm...kupercayakan padamu, Roronoa Zoro." Tukas Zeff mulai mempercayai bocah berambut hijau itu lagi. "Tapi, banyak resiko yang kau pikul selama Sanji tak ada bersamamu. Entah sampai berapa lama kau bisa bertahan—" kini pembicaraan Zeff mulai meragu.

Zoro saat itu langsung bersujud menempelkan dahinya pada tatami di ruang ini. "AKU BERSUMPAH! Resiko apapun kan kuterima!" Tegasnya.

Melihat kegigihan Zoro, Zeff, Dofla maupun Crocodile tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi..." Suara Zoro menginterupsi kekaguman mereka. "Aku juga punya permintaan, Zeff-sama." Kini terlihat Zoro menatap Zeff dengan serius.

Dofla melengkungkan bibirnya di sertai kerutan di alisnya. 'Permintaan?' Batinnya.

"Aku minta kepadamu, jika aku pulang hidup-hidup dan membawa master, aku ingin kau merestui aku untuk menikahi master Sanji!"

Semua orang yang ada di situ melotot sempurna. Bahkan setelah itu Dofla menyeringai hebat dan tertawa besar dalam hati. 'Hebat! Berani juga bocah ini!'

"AP-APA-APAAN KAU, Zoro?!" Patty yang lebih dulu menyelak. Namun, Zoro tak menghiraukan dan masih memohon dengan serius terhadap Zeff.

Zeff yang terhenyak kala itu kini mulai biasa. Konyol memang permintaannya. Tapi, apa saja asal Sanji yang selamat. "Akan kupertimbangkan, nanti." Entah kenapa, Zeff bisa sebijaksana ini.

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku. Aku akan melindungi master Sanji dan membahagiakannya." Kini Zoro mulai memohon lagi berharap Zeff menyetujui permintaannya.

**Flashback End**

Mendengar cerita kegundahan Zeff, Edward meledak dalam tawa bahkan Roger menyeringai dalam senyum.

"Gurarararara! Bocah bernama Roronoa Zoro itu menarik sekali!"

"Hei! Apanya yang lucu!? Ini serius! Seorang laki-laki akan menikahi putraku!" Decak Zeff.

"Yasudahlah Zeff, balasan yang setimpal bukan? Lagipula, kepada siapa lagi kita percayakan keselamatan putra kita kalau bukan karena pelindung itu sendiri?" Ungkap Roger bijak.

Benar kata Roger. Tapi, Zeff masih berpikir, tapi jika memang semua selamat dan kembali, Zeff akan menyetujui melalui perasaan putranya itu sendiri.

0o0

Alis Sanji berkedut. Urat besar nampak terlihat di dahi Law.

"TARAAA~~HEEHAAY" Ivankov menari gembira ketika memperlihatkan kedua maha karyanya hari ini. Nampak Kidd menangis terharu melihat kedua pemuda diatas singgasana kastil ini. Robin pun terlihat menunjukkan tawa kecilnya.

"Ap-Apa-apaan ini?!" Sontak Sanji melihat dirinya sendiri. Ya saat ini dia menggunakan dress pink, wig pirang ikal, high heel berwarna merah jambu dan riasan make up layaknya para lady. Sedangkan disampingnya, Law masih berdiri membeku dengan dress berwarna biru muda, wig panjang berwarna biru dongker juga high heel berwarna senada, dan riasan yang tak kalah cantik dari para lady diluar Thriller Bark sana.

"I-ini yang paling kuhindari dari paman gila itu..." Desis Law.

"Master, kau benar-benar imut~~" Ungkap Kidd sambil tersedu-sedu melihat Lady Law, dan dengan kesal Law melempar wajah Kidd dengan High Heelnya.

Sanji juga meringis. Tapi dia cukup suka baju Lady begini...

Tiba-tiba, Ivankov melihat kearah jendela dan merasa terusik dengan kuda yang menarik karavannya menjadi liar berkeliling kearea yang paling tandus.

"Ada apa, madam?" Tanya Kidd mulai sadar dan ikut mengintip keluar jendela.

"Sepertinya penjagaan di kediaman kalian ini kurang ketat ya? Bahkan pengawalannya pun terhitung sedikit..." Gumam Ivankov.

Kidd menatap garang keributan di luar sana, ia yakin bukan hanya 1 atau 2 lalat yang masuk ke wilayah bangsawan punah bermarga Trafalgar ini.

0o0

Usopp, Brook dan Chopper sampai di area tandus. Mereka lalu melihat dua orang yang saling beradu pedang.

Zoro lagi-lagi menghindar. Mihawk terus menyerangnya secara membabi buta walau mereka dalam keadaan yang sudah habis tenaga.

'Sial! Kapan pertandingan ini akan berhenti...' Geram Zoro, namun, ketika dia akan mulai menyerang duluan, tiba-tiba...

Deg.

Jantung Zoro berdentum keras. Dan kini. Kedua lutut Zoro tersungkur diatas pasir.

'Sial... Tidak ada waktu lagi...' entah berapa lama Zoro tidak meminum darah Sanji dan mungkin bisa saja Zoro mati di tempat ini karena kehausan darah lezat sang master.

"Hee? Gelagatmu aneh, Roronoa..." pupil Zoro membulat ketika Mihawk tepat berada di hadapannya dengan secepat kilat. Dan ketika pedang salib itu melayang untuk menebas tubuh Zoro yang tak sempat menghindar...

"Hissatsu Midori Boshi!" sebuah ledakan menghampiri keduanya. Lumayan sakit, tapi setidaknya Zoro terhindar dari kematian. "Hei kau pendekar berikat kepala! Sepertinya kau sudah membuat pembukaan yang bagus pada targetku! Aku Usopp-sama yang akan menggantikan posisimu! Kau sudah kelelahan! Sekarang taka no me Mihawk akan jadi lawanku!"

"Cih." Mihawk mendecih. Zoro tersenyum simpul.

"Oi, Usopp-sama! Sepertinya tujuan kita sama! Siapa mastermu?!" Teriak Zoro sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan bekas tebasan Mihawk sbelumnya.

"Wa-Wanita hantu cantik berambut ikal pink! Master Perona-chan!" Jawab Usopp.

"Baiklah! Kalau aku sempat melihatnya! Aku juga akan menolong mastermu! Tolong yang disini ya!" Pinta Zoro.

"Siapp! Aku punya 2 teman disini! Serahkan elang busuk itu pada Usopp-sama!"

Saat itu, Zoro mulai keluar dari arena. Brook dan Chopper terharu mendengar Usopp akhirnya menjadikan mereka teman dan dengan ringan tangan membantu Usopp. Pengejaran Mihawk di hentikan oleh halangan Usopp dan 2 teman anehnya itu.

"Heavy Point!" rusa kecil yang imut ini kini terlihat membesarkan badannya menjadi kekar. Sedangkan Brook mengalunkan melodi kematian. Dan Usopp mulai menembakkan serangan. Kondisi 3 lawan 1 yang sudah melemah ini, memberikan peluang kemenangan yang amat besar untuk Usopp dan kawan-kawannya.

0o0

"UAGHT!" Gin meraung ketika kaki Dofla menghantam lehernya.

"Gah! Orang seperti kau yang bisa membawa pergi adikku ketempat ini?! Sulit di percaya!" Geram Dofla sambil lagi-lagi menyiksa tubuh tak berdaya Gin. Crocodille tahu mereka pemenangnya. Kemudian, Crocodile melihat pria berjubah merah menaiki sebuah kuda hitam.

"Itu Zoro? Bagaiman bisa dia mengendarai kuda itu? dia punya kemampuan menaklukan kuda setan?" Ungkap Dofla sambil meneropong menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita mengejarnya, master." Saran Crocodile dan mereka berdua mengejar Zoro yang entah kenapa bisa menundukkan kuda setan itu dan membawa mereka menuju kearah kastil yang sudah terlihat jelas di depan mata...

"Uwaaa!" Luffy kehilangan keseimbangan ketika memukul Zombie terakhir. Sepertinya Zombie-zombie itu tidak bermunculan lagi ketika mengetahui Gin sudah kalah.

"Luffy!" Dengan segera Ace menangkap badan kecil Luffy yang kelelahan itu.

"Hosh... master..." Sengal Luffy.

"Ya Ampun... dasar kau ini..." Dengan pengertian Ace mendekatkan lehernya dan dalam gendongan ala pengantin di dada Ace, Luffy mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Ace dan mulai menikmati makanan khususnya.

Setelah itu, keduanya juga menyusul menuju kastil...

BRAAKK

Pintu kastil terbuka lebar. Nampak, Zoro, DoflaDille dan Ace-Lu disambut oleh seorang pria besar berpakaian waria, seorang pria besar berdandanan Zombie, laki-laki kecil ber-dress biru, sang master berdress pink dan wanita berjubah putih.

"Ma-master..." Zoro merona merah tak mengenali lady sempurna itu adalah masternya... tapi tunggu! Zoro mengenal wanita itu!

Robin menyeringai sambil bersiap mengamankan Sanji ketika melihat Zoro.

Nico Robin!

"Ya ampun, lagi-lagi Luffy dan Ace... entah seberapa dendam kalian padaku..." Keluh Law.

"Wow! Kali ini langsung disambut dengan versi gadis cantik?! Suit suit!" Goda Ace.

"Kidd, madam ivan! Selesaikan yang disini!" Perintah Law sebelum pergi membawa Sanji bersama Robin.

"Tu-tunggu!"

"Zoro! Kejar mereka! Kami akan tangani yang disini dulu sebentar!" Perintah Dofla,

"Baik!" Dan lalu Zoro mulai mengejar tanpa dihalangi.

0o0

Zoro terus menfokuskan pada teriakan Sanji dan penglihatan matanya. Penyakit buta arahnya memang keterlaluan. Tapi mau tak mau, dia harus berusaha keras untuk menggapai masternya dan Zoro juga tak mau melakukan kecerobohan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Zoro!" Sanji tetap berteriak. Kalau saja Sanji bukan dilarikan oleh Robin, ia pasti sudah meloloskan diri karena Sanji tidak pernah menyerang seorang lady sekalipun lady adalah musuh. Robin tersenyum menyeringai melihat pria berambut hijau yang masih mengejar di kejauhan sana dengan berlari dalam kondisi tidak stabil.

Deg.

Zoro terkejut ketika pemandangannya menjadi buram. Dengan keadaannya yang kehausan darah ini memacu kelemahannya. Apalagi, Zoro bisa mencium bau darah masternya yang bergejolak dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Ugh..sial..." Geramnya sambil tergopoh-gopoh. Bagaimanapun Zoro berusaha keras mengejar Sanji lewat penciuman jati diri monsternya yang gila akan darah itu.

"HEEHAAH!" Pria berpakaian waria itu mulai berputar untuk menyerang. Dengan segera, Crocodille mengelaknya. Saat Crocodille lengah, Kidd menyerang lewat celah, namun Dofla tidak tinggal diam dan menyerang Kidd.

"Ya ampun. Aku jadi tidak suka ketika memasuki istana menyebalkan ini." Geleng-geleng Ace.

"Ke-kenapa kau datang kemari lagi?! Laki-laki api?! Apa kau berniat untuk membalas dendam pada master?!" Teriak Kidd sambil menahan serangan Dofla.

"Ya, awalnya aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan rekanku. Tapi, sepertinya laki-laki kecil bernama Law juga terlihat menyebalkan." Seringai Ace. Membuat mata Kidd membelalak. "Dia sudah membuatku kesusahan selama Luffy berada di rumah sakit selama sebulan. Benarkan, Luffy?"

"Ou!"

Kidd mendecak. Kalau begini jadinya, ia yakin pihak Thriller Bark akan musnah. Apalagi, Law tidak seperti Law yang dulu. Masternya sekarang sudah dalam kondisi rentan. Maka sebisa mungkin Kidd akan menghalangi sampai sini.

"Ace! Luffy! Kejar Zoro! Dia buta arah, aku tak yakin dia bisa menemukan Sanji apalagi laki-laki yang pergi membawanya, master laki-laki ini, kan?!" Pinta Dofla.

"Cih." Decih Kidd takkan membiarkan.

"Ya, Ya.. tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan mengejar mereka." Ungkap Ace santai. "Nah, janai!" dia lalu pergi bersama Luffy-nya.

"Yang penting selamatkan Sanji!" Teriak Dofla takut Ace hanya memprioritaskan untuk membalas dendam pada Law. Kidd hanya bisa cemas karena ia tak bisa keluar dari serangan pria berambut pirang berkacamata ini.

0o0

Law terus berlari di depan sambil memandu untuk membawa kabur bangsawan Baratie itu. namun, ketika itu langkah Law terhenti ketika ia tak merasakan kedua orang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"That Bitch!" Umpatnya ketika mengetahui Nico Robin bertindak sesuka hati sambil membawa tawanannya.

Dia juga tidak merasakan kehadiran pendekar pedang berambut hijau itu dan kini, malah Ace dan Luffy yang berhasil mengejarnya.

"Halo, Trafalgar Law!" Sapa Ace hangat. Law hanya menjawab dengan senyuman miris. Bahkan, 2 rival yang tak mau ia temui justru menantangnya.

Sebagai satu-satunya bangsawan Trafalgar yang tersisa, Law tak menolak tantangan Ace dan Luffy dan juga bersiap untuk mati.

0o0

Usopp berjalan mengendap-endap sambil memeluk Chopper kecil dan masih mengikuti langkah Brook. Ah, bukan, tepatnya pria yang berhasil mengalahkan Taka No Me Mihawk ini tengah ketakutan karena saat ini dia dan kedua temannya berhasil menyusup kearah kastil berkat Brook yang dulu adalah mantan penjaga setia keluarga Trafalgar.

Kin mereka sedang menuju ruang bawah tanah yang cukup gelap. Bahkan, ada sisa tulang manusia yang berserakan di sekitar lorongnya.

Ketika sampai, Usopp terhenyak melihat seorang gadis imut berada di dalam sel dengan keadaan lusuh.

"Ma-Master?!"

"Usopp-pun!" Perona tersentak tak percaya pelindungnya itu bisa sampai kemari. Ketika melihat kedua makhluk yang bersamanya, Perona mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ah. Jangan takut master, sekarang mereka berdua teman baikku."

"Aku tidak takut, baka! Bukankan disekitar kediaman bangsawan hantu juga banyak yang seperti mereka, kan?! Aku hanya kesal kau terlambat! Aku hampir mati kelaparan!" Ungkapnya. Usopp kali ini merasa lega dan dia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan Perona dari dalam sel.

Kini... Usopp dan sang master bersama kedua sahabat baru sudah menyelesaikan misi dan keluar Thriller Bark dengan selamat.

Bahkan, mereka tak tahu dengan kekacauan yang terjadi di kastil tua ini saat itu.

0o0

"Hosh... Hosh..." Zoro bernafas dengan berat.

Tidak.

Dia sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. Dan kali ini, Zoro benar-benar bisa mati hanya dengan kehausan darah...

Saat Zoro baru saja jatuh terbaring, penglihatan remang-remangnya menangkap sosok wanita.

"Master?!" Zoro terkejut ketika melihat sosok lain di belakang wanita itu. Ya, Sanji yang terikat dengan pakaian Lady itu.

"Hm. Lama tak bertemu, Zoro." Seringai Robin tenang.

Zoro menggeram. Dia tak mau melihat wanita itu lagi! Bahkan, Sanjipun tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang membekukan suasana ini.

Jarak keduanya saat itu terpisah dengan saluran air yang lebih terlihat seperti sungai buatan.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Ibu."

Sanji melotot mendengar perkataan laki-laki yang di cintainya. Ibu? Mana mungkin...

"Ro-Robin-chwan?!" tanya Sanji untuk meyakinkan.

"Hehe. Kau sudah besar ya, anakku. Apalagi bisa memikat laki-laki semanis Sanji."

"Bicara apa, kau?! Cepat lepaskan master-ku!"

"Hoo. Kasar sekali, sayang. Kau tumbuh jadi anak sekasar ini rupanya." Kini raut wajah Robin diubah menjadi wajah kecewa.

"Diam kau! Berkat siapa aku menjadi laki-laki kasar dan sehebat ini!"

"Hmm... jadi ada yang menjadikanmu pelindung? Kukira kau sama bodohnya dengan ayahmu."

"Ayahku orang hebat! Kau adalah Ibu yang bodoh!" Kini Zoro mulai kesal.

'Mana mungkin, mana mungkin... mana mungkin Lady secantik dan semuda Robin-Cwan adalah ibu marimo itu, tidak, aku tak percaya.' Daripada hal penting yang sedang di bahas oleh anak-ibu yang setelah lama tak bertemu ini, Sanji malah asik berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Oh! Tidak! Kau benar-benar jadi anak yang kasar, Zoro sayang~" Kini Robin benar-benar terpukul. "Tapi, itu membuatku harus memberimu hukuman!" Kini wanita bernama Nico Robin yang menjadi kaki tangan bangsawan Trafalgar sekaligus ibu kandung Zoro itu dengan tak ragu menyerang anak kandungnya sendiri yang sedang dalam kondisi tak baik.

Serangan-serangan Robin membuat Zoro terdesak. Tak ada cari lain, selain berusaha mencari celah untuk menghampiri Sanji dan dengan segera meminum darah masternya itu.

Lalu, Zoro berusaha untuk mencari celah menyeberang sungai untuk menggapai Sanji. Zoro tidak bodoh menjadikan kesempatan itu untuk membawa kabur Sanji, karena ia tahu Nico Robin itu orang keras kepala yang mungkin nanti takkan menyerah mengejar dan menyerangnya.

Sanji berusaha keras untuk memperhatikan pertarungan dengan kecepatan yang kilat itu. bahkan dia tak tahu siapa yang terluka maupun siapa yang unggul.

Namun, saat itu Sanji tak menyadari pergerakan dan hawa dingin yang ada di dekatnya.

Sanji tersentak ketika dengan tiba-tiba wajah Zoro tepat berada di hadapan wajahnya. Sanjipun melotot sempurna dengan keberadaan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Zo-Zoro?!" Sanji cemas dan tersentak ketika tangan Zoro memegang luka yang berdarah di perutnya.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku master..." Saat itu Zoro tanpa ragu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher Sanji.

"Ugh..."Sanji meringis ketika darah tersedot lewat pembuluh nadi dilehernya dan keluar memasuki kerongkongan Zoro yang merasa kehausan itu.

Kejadian kali ini mengingatkan Sanji dengan awal pertama kali dia melakukan perjanjian buah iblis.

Tap. Robin berdiri jauh di depan mereka dengan luka yang sama. "Heh, tak menyangka kau bisa kabur, Zoro-kun."

Saat itu, taring yang menempel di leher Sanji terlepas.

"Maafkan aku ibu. Aku sedang mengisi tenaga dulu karena aku tak mau di kalahkan olehmu." Seringai Zoro sambil membetulkan bandana dan letak ketiga pedangnya.

Dan lalu, pertarunganpun kembali dilakukan dengan keadaan Zoro yang mengunggul.

0o0

Kondisi Thriller Bark memang sudah melemah. Kidd berhasil dikalahkan sedangkan Ivankov kabur dalam peperangan.

Law juga sudah dalam kondisi tak memungkinkan.

Kidd dan Law juga tidak dibuat mati oleh para penolong. Karena, Trafalgar adalah bangsawan yang sudah punah. Malah, Ace-Lu dan Dofladille membawa Trafalgar Law dan Kidd hidup-hidup kedunia luar.

Sedangkan kondisi Sanji...

Sanji tak tahu apa yang terjadi di seberang sungai sana.

Luka di perut Zoro semakin dalam. Bahkan kini Robin sudah terbaring lemah tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Heh... an-anak ibu yang hebat..." Desis Robin.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" Tanya Zoro serius.

"Sama halnya dirimu... aku jatuh cinta pada masterku... dia adalah ayah Law. Ketika kutahu keluarga Trafalgar habis terbakar, aku mulai terpuruk... aku bahkan rela meninggalkan kalian ketika kutahu Law anaknya selamat. Aku sudah mengabdikan nyawaku pada bangsawan Trafalgar..." Lalu saat itu, Robin menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Zoro mengusap wajah ibunya itu sekedar untuk memejamkan matanya.

...

Sanji melihat kejauhan. Ia ingin tahu! Ia ingin tahu siapa yang menang?!

Dengan sangat buru-buru Sanji melukai tangannya yang terikat berharap tali besar itu melonggar dan lepas dari tangannya. Usahanya sedikit demi sedikit berhasil dan saat itu, matanya tersentak ketika melihat Zoro tersenyum di kejauhan sana.

"Master..." Ringis Zoro.

Sanji bahagia karena Zoro menang. Tapi dia juga khawatir ketika melihat darah mengucur dari perut yang di pegangi Zoro. Namun, saat itu Sanji melihat hal ganjal dengan cara berjalan Zoro yang sempoyongan di tepi palung sungai itu.

Dan pada saat itu, Sanji terkejut ketika Zoro kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh kedalam sungai.

"ZORO?!" Sanji panik dan dengan terburu-buru menggoreskan tangannya. Ia tahu buah iblis membuat para pelindung tidak bisa berenang dan lemah terhadap air. Sanji berharap arus sungai tidak membawa Zoro pergi jauh. Sanji benar-benar panik, ia tak ingin kehilangan Zoronya. Ia tak mau Zoronya itu mati. "ZOROOOOOOO!"

0o0

Zoro merasakan badannya menghangat seperti tertimpa matahari. Bahkan ia juga tidak merasakan tubuhnya kedinginan. Saat itu, ia mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

'Dimana aku?' Ungkapnya ketika yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit kamar. Lalu, bau obat-obat tradisional itupun tercium.

Zoro seperti tahu dimana ini. Ini rumah sakit kediaman Baratie, kan?

Saat itu, ia menoleh kesamping... ia melihat lelaki bersurai pirang panjang sepundak dengan alis khasnya tertidur di sampingnya..

"Ma-Master?"

Suara desah Zoro sepertinya membangunkan laki-laki itu. dan zoro dikejutkan dengan pelukan tiba-tiba ketika kedua iris hitam milik masternya itu langsung melihat keadaannya yang terbangun.

"Zoro! Akhirnya! Akhirnya kau sadar!" Tangis Sanji. Zoro tersenyum kecil dan lalu memegang wajah masternya. Ia mengusap surai depan dan pipi sang master sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Syukurlah, master tak apa-apa..." Gumam Zoro. Lalu seketika, raut wajah Zoro kebingungan.

"A-ada apa?"

"Hm? Sepertinya master terlihat agak berbeda?" Ungkapnya sambil membelai surai pirang yang mengelilingi belakang leher Sanji. "Rambut ini juga sudah terlihat panjang."

"Bodoh. Kau itu tidak sadar sampai 3 bulan tau! Kau membuat adik kecilku itu cemas." Suara Baritone menginterupsi suasana romantis ZoSan.

"Ma-master Dofla?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman." Ungkap Crocodile. Namun saat itu, pandangan Zoro menjadi serius ketika melihat seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Zeff-sama." Ungkap Zoro. Ia harap, Zeff masih bisa mengingat permintaan terakhirnya itu.

Zeff pura-pura batuk ketika di pandangi dengan tajam seperti itu. "Ahm. Emm, aku senang kau sudah siuman."

"Zeff-sama!" Sentak Zoro. Membuat Sanji mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku harap kau mengabulkan permintaanku! Kau masih ingat, kan?!"

Zeff mengusap wajahnya. "Ya ampun kau ini lancang sekali... tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menanyakan pada putraku dulu. Nah Sanji, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Apa? Ada apa sih?" tanya Sanji polos. Melihat kepolosan putra bungsu dan adik tersayangnya membuat Zeff dan Dofla tak terima kalau Sanji harus diberi pada laki-laki bodoh macam Zoro.

"Ehm. Be-begini... sebelum menyelamatkanmu ke Thriller Bark, Zoro meminta sesuatu padaku... aduh, bagaimana ya... Katanya, dia ingin mempersuntingmu..."

"EH?!" Blussh. Seketika wajah Sanji memerah. Membuat Zeff dan Dofla menangis dalam hati melihat jawaban yang sudah terlihat jelas itu. "Be-benarkah kau meminta seperti itu? oi! Oi Marimo!?" sangkal Sanji namun Zoro hanya tersenyum tulus padanya, membuat Sanji semakin blushing.

"Maukah kau hidup bersamaku, master?" Tanya Zoro serius.

"Te-tentu saja... aku mau..."

Lalu, keluarga Baratiepun mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan yang sangat langka di dunia ini. Bahwa ada Bangsawan yang bisa menikah dengan seorang pelindungnya...

**HAPPY END**

Ne?

Kurang puas sama Endingnya?

Apa? Endingnya bagus banget?

Eh? Mau sekuel?

Hmm, kalau permintaan banyak akan segera di proses

Apa? Ga seru?

#ini Author mulai gila karena ga lama update malah dibikin ending TT,TT

Okk, ripiu di Chap terakhir ini ya~ Onegai~ :3


End file.
